Never Let Me Go
by emeraldphoenix23
Summary: The sequel to The Devil You Know. It's been two months and now she's back, but she isn't the same as she once was and the fight is far from over. To win they will have to band together, but pain, betrayal, anger, and confusion will divide them. Is forgiveness possible? Even though Bella accepted everyone else can she accept what she is now? Do they even have the spirit to fight?
1. Chapter 1

_**"Never Let Me Go"**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Every parting gives a foretaste of death, every reunion a hint of the resurrection ~ Arthur Schopenhauer**_

_A piercing scream from Bonnie,_

_Pain and loss filling Klaus' eyes._

Everything faded and it was easier than she thought; she hadn't felt any pain just pressure, then she closed her eyes. Darkness surrounded her and she felt at peace.

"Bella," a familiar voice called.

She opened her eyes and she found herself floating and in front of her was a familiar figure.

"Daddy," she called.

Charlie came out of the mist and outstretched his hand. Bella grasped for it and he pulled her to him, embracing her tightly. Tears of joy escaped her.

"I've missed you so much," Bella cried.

"Shhh," Charlie said as he stroked his daughter's hair, "I know but I never left you."

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"In the middle," Charlie said with a sad smile crossing his face "It isn't your time yet sweetheart."

"But," Bella started to argue.

"No," Charlie said gently, "I know how hard it is, I understand about wanting to give in, but you're fighter Bella; you always have been. Death is easy, simple but living is hard. You have to go back."

"Why?" Bella asked upset.

"Because you aren't done living." Charlie replied, "I am never going to leave you even though you can't see me, I am always with you."

"I don't want to go," Bella said, "I lost you and now I have you back."

"I know," Charlie said, "And I want you here with me but I know there is so much more you have to do, so much of life that you have left to live. There's so much for you there."

Suddenly images of Klaus and Jake flashed through her mind.

"They need you Bella," Charlie said knowingly, "It's not your time just yet." Charlie finished before he kissed Bella's forehead.

Bella felt something thump in her chest.

"Daddy no," she begged.

"It's okay," Charlie said reassuringly, "Don't fight it…just live."

Thump….thump….thump…

"I love you daddy," Bella called as she slipped away.

She started to fall; the air rushing around her was pulling her back down and then suddenly she stopped falling. Her eyes shot open and she took in a deep breath. She could barely move; it was dark and cold. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness before fear engulfed her. She started to hyperventilate as she frantically grasped the area around her. She finally found her voice and screamed as loud as she could but deep down, she knew no one could hear her.

She started to punch the surface above her before there was a huge cracking noise. Dirt started to fall on her face, causing her to punch harder. More and more wood cracked until finally dirt just completely fell in, covering her. She maneuvered herself and started dig through the dirt. The higher she climbed the harder the earth was until finally she was out. She placed her hands in the snow and pulled herself out of her grave.

She just laid there on the ground as she looked up into the night sky as she tried to slow her breathing. After a few minutes she shakily stood up before she tried to brush the dirt off of her. She took a step and stumbled falling; again shakily she stood up and gingerly took another step. She wrapped her arms around herself while trying to calm herself. She didn't know where she was and she started to wonder.

Bella walked along the road, holding herself while trying to figure out where she was. She walked into the woods before she heard howling and some cracking branches coming from somewhere close. She heard a growl from behind her and she started to run. She could hear the growling chase her as she ran faster through the woods and then she was knocked face down. She turned over and saw a huge black wolf standing over her, its teeth bearing at her.

Bella breathed struggling to speak, "Sam?" She asked her voice hoarse. The wolf stopped growling and backed away shocked.

"Sam," Bella repeated before she collapsed.

Sam immediately shifted into human form the moment Bella had collapsed. He ran through the woods to his house and kicked open the door.

"Sam?" Emily said scared, "What's wrong?" She froze the moment she saw Sam holding Bella. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"Get some blankets," Sam ordered before he went upstairs to place Bella in the bed.

Sam quickly put on some shorts while Emily entered the room with blankets.

"She's filthy," Emily said while covering Bella up, "Why is she so filthy?"

"Call Rebecca; tell her to get over here now," Sam ordered.

Emily froze, "Oh God Sam, her hands, their…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

Sam walked over and saw what Emily did; Bella's hands were bloody and dirty.

"Stay with her," Sam said before he rushed out of the house.

By the time he came back Rebecca Black was there and Emily met him at the door.

"Did she…" Emily trailed.

Sam just nodded and Emily broke down crying. Rebecca came down the stairs at the point.

"Well?" Sam asked while holding Emily.

"I've taken blood samples, but I won't know until I analyze them." Rebecca replied, "Where did you find her?"

"In the woods; I smelled something like vampires, but different. I chased her and when she said my name I got a good look at her and then she collapsed." Sam explained.

"Wait," Emily said, "Are you saying she's…"

"More than likely," Rebecca replied solemnly, "But I can already tell you she's different."

"How?" Sam asked.

"Well she's not deadly white like the Cold Ones and her eyes are still the same color, but she didn't have to be invited in like the other vampires. I'll have to run her blood to see." Rebecca explained, "Keep an eye on her and don't say anything to anyone. The last thing we need right now is for everyone to start flocking over here scaring her."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella's eyes fluttered open as she sat up to look around the room…her old room.

"Bella," Emily said timidly.

"Emily," Bella said; her throat was burning; she was thirsty.

"Get back Emily," Sam warned while pulling Emily out of the room. He stepped inside and approached Bella slowly, "Bella what do you remember?"

Bella thought back and suddenly all her memories came rushing back.

"How long?" Bella asked quietly but when Sam didn't answer, she said it with more force, "HOW LONG?"

"Two months," Sam replied.

"Where's Jake, Klaus and the others?" Bella asked becoming frantic.

Sam walked over and sat on the bed, taking her hands in his, "Calm down," he said gently, "They're fine. Jake is at the reservation with the others. Klaus I think is in London and the rest are still in Mystic Falls."

"What's happening to me?" Bella asked as she swallowed; she was so thirsty.

"Rebecca thinks that you still had vampire blood in your system and mixed with the venom it….it…." Sam couldn't finish his sentence.

"Am I one of them?" Bella asked her chest tightening, "Am I a Cold One?"

Sam chuckled, "No, though she thinks you might have some of their characteristics."

Bella started to cry and Sam pulled her into his arms to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay," He said.

Bella's head was resting by Sam's neck and suddenly she could hear the blood pulsing through his artery. Slowly that pulsing sound drowned out Sam's gentle words of comfort. Bella became entranced with the sound and then with the smell of Sam himself. Her mouth began to water and her gums started to hurt.

In an instant she felt something push through the skin of her gums and descend; Bella tried to pull away, but her instincts were telling her one thing…feed. Bella quickly placed her hand on the side of Sam's head, forcing him to expose his neck before she bit down.

The warm liquid entered her mouth and once she tasted it, she felt the burn in her throat start to subside. She was a predator in that moment and while her prey struggled against her, she kept him in place. Suddenly a yell brought her to her senses.

"Bella," Emily yelled from the door.

Bell quickly let go of Sam and moved away from him. She saw his neck wound before she started to cry.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me." Bella said as she started to freak out.

Sam placed his hand over his wound and looked at Bella strange.

"I tasted good to you?" He asked confused.

"I don't know what happened," Bella repeated, "You were hugging me and suddenly I heard your blood pumping and I smelled you and I got so thirsty."

"It's okay," Sam said and smiled, "Emily why don't you take care of her, I'm going to clean up."

Emily walked over, but Bella shied away.

"Don't come near me," Bella said ashamed, "I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

Emily chuckled, "I think I'll be okay. This might be the difference Rebecca was talking about."

"What?" Bella asked confused and upset.

"Bella you are really different from the vampires and I think this proves it, but let's try something," Emily took a knife and cut her hand before she held it out to Bella, "Do you want some?"

Bella tried not to breath, but her primal side won and she took a deep breath, but she didn't attack. Emily's blood wasn't appealing to her…she didn't want it.

"No," Bella said while shaking her head confused.

"I think you only want to feed on supernatural blood," Emily said as she wrapped up her hand. "Rebecca is going to have field day with you." Emily said as she walked out the door to call out to Sam, "You stay away. I'll be fine with Bella." She came back into the room, "Do you want to clean up?"

Bella nodded and Emily led her to the bathroom.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

An hour later, Bella was in clean clothes and sitting on her bed.

"You okay?" Emily asked while bringing her some tea.

"Well I'm dead first off," Bella said, "I have no idea where my boyfriend or best friend is and I'm some kind of cross between a Cold One and regular vampire that likes supernatural blood. I'm peachy."

Emily laughed, "It could be worse."

"How?" Bella asked.

Before Emily could answer, Rebecca walked in smiling.

"Heard you took a bite out of Sam," Rebecca said.

Bella looked away ashamed.

"Oh calm down, he's had worse," Rebecca said while rolling her eyes before she continued softly, "It's okay Bella."

"How is it okay?" Bella asked, standing up angrily.

"Bella," Emily said calmly, "You're gonna be okay."

"No I'm not," Bella said, "Everything is so screwed up in my head. I feel like I'm suffocating in here. I have to go."

"Bella you can't," Rebecca said.

"Try and stop me," Bella said as she headed for the window.

"Sam!" Emily called but she was too late.

Bella jumped out the window and ran.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Jake looked out over the cliffs as he sat there thinking like he did every day. His heart had a hole in it that couldn't be filled. When Rebecca called him to tell him that Bella was dead, he had dropped to his knees; it was like the air was taken out of him. When he got to Mystic Falls, he wanted to beat the hell out of Bella's friends because they were responsible but ultimately he knew no matter what Bella would have sacrificed her life for theirs.

"Jake," a voice said behind him in barely a whisper.

"Leah go away," Jake said while not looking at her.

"I'm not Leah," the voice replied speaking louder and Jake froze.

Slowly he stood up and turned around, "Bella," he said, staring at her in shock.

A smile spread across his face and he rushed forward, grabbing her into a big hug.

"I thought you were gone," Jake whispered into her hair before he took a deep breath but he froze, "Bella," he said carefully.

Suddenly Bella was eight feet away from her with her back to him.

"Don't look at me," Bella said as pain filled her voice.

"Bella," Jake said slowly as he walked towards her.

"No Jake, stay away. It isn't safe," Bella said without moving.

"Why?" Jake asked.

Bella slowly turned around and Jake took a step back. Bella's face had changed; veins popped out around her eyes, fangs had appeared and her pupils were black and red.

"I'm a monster," Bella said as she turned back around.

"I'll help you," Jake said while coming up to her and turning her to face him, "We can get through this together; I won't let you hurt a human."

"It's not humans that I crave," Bella said as she pushed away from him, "It's you."

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"Supernatural blood," Sam said while coming up to them, "She thirsts for blood that is abnormal."

Jake sighed in relief before he looked angrily at Sam.

"You knew she was back?" He growled. "What the hell? Did you go back and dig up her coffin after the funeral?"

"No," Sam said.

"Then what?" Jake growled.

"He didn't know," Bella defended, "I woke up and I…" Bella said while trying to find the words. "I dug myself out."

Jake's stomach dropped; Bella had dug herself out of her own grave.

"Oh my god," Jake said, shaking his head before wrapping Bella in a hug, "I'm so sorry Bella."

"You couldn't have known," Bella replied.

"Come on," Sam said, "We need to get her out of sight."

Jake nodded as he wrapped his arm around Bella before they started walking towards the truck.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Klaus," Rebekah said while tapping on the door, "May I come in?"

There was no answer and Rebekah entered before she looked disapprovingly at Klaus, who was sitting in a chair, drinking and staring at his new painting.

"This is no way to live." Rebekah said disappointed.

"There's no reason to live," Klaus replied before he downed his alcohol. "What do you want?"

"Aro called," Rebekah said as she opened the curtains to allow light to flow in, "The Cullens are apparently still under Esther's control."

"So what?" Klaus asked.

"That's enough!" Rebekah shouted before she blurred, taking the bottle of whiskey from Klaus before throwing it against the wall. "Do you think this is what she would have wanted?"

"She's gone," Klaus replied while ignoring Rebekah.

"Yes," Rebekah said, "She is and I am sorry that you lost her, but this is not the reason she sacrificed herself for you. She did not want you to wallow your sorrows in cheap whiskey."

"You think I should get the better stuff?" Klaus asked.

Rebekah's vampire face emerged and she threw him against the wall.

"What's going on in here?" Elijah asked, opening the door while Kol grabbed Rebekah, "Get her out of here." Elijah helped up Klaus, "What are you doing?"

"Getting thrown into a wall apparently," Klaus replied.

"She's right you know," Elijah replied, "She wouldn't have wanted you to do this."

"Does it matter?" Klaus countered.

"Maybe you should go visit Jake," Elijah suggested, "Perhaps he can give you the perspective we can't. He was her best friend."

Elijah walked out of the room and Klaus grabbed a new bottle of whiskey as he stared at the drawing of Isabella on the first night they met.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Two Weeks Later:**

"How ya feeling?" Jake asked as they walked along La Push beach.

"The thirst is more manageable," Bella replied, "I still feel hungry, but it's getting easier being around you guys. How is Paul?"

"Showing off his badge of honor," Jake said, "Apparently he considers it a big deal that he smells good enough to eat even though Claire complains he stinks."

Bella chuckled, but she still had to keep her distance from the pack in the last two weeks since being back. Being here was strange for her. For everyone around her she had been gone for a long time, but to her it was a few minutes. She had left the pain behind and found peace, but was ripped away from it…away from Charlie. Everything around her was bright and cold and hard, but she refused to tell anyone what she had seen or what she was really feeling.

"It's okay," Jake said, pulling her out of her thoughts, "You'll get the hang of it."

"Have you talked to him much?" Bella asked.

Jake stopped walking; this was the first time Bella had mentioned Klaus since she had come back.

"I hear more from Elijah than I do him," Jake replied slowly.

"What does Elijah say?" Bella asked, starting to walk.

"He's hurting Bells," Jake replied. "All he does is drink and draw and all he draws are pictures of you." Jake finally stopped walking, "You should go to him."

"What?" Bella asked confused, "I can't."

"Yes you can and I know you want to," Jake said, "I can see it in your eyes Bells, all you want right now is him…not us."

"That's not true," Bella argued.

"It is and it's okay…he's your other half Bella, I get that. Rebecca can only help you so much and the same goes for us, but what you need right now is him," Jake finished before he handed her a piece of paper, "He's at this address in London; tell me Bella, you got a second chance to live, are you going to waste it?"

Jake walked away, leaving Bella alone as the waves started to wash onto shore.

Bella sat down on the sand and thought about everything. She was scared of what she was now; it would have been a different story if she wanted human blood, but supernatural blood? What if she drained one of her friends? What if she did go to Klaus and no one was around to stop her? The thirst was starting to become tolerable, but was she willing to take that risk of harming Klaus? Not to mention was their love that true consuming love she wanted so desperately or was she just making excuses to keep herself from getting hurt again?

Bella looked at the piece of paper and remembered the night she and Rebekah talked…her last night as a human.

_"I can't take the chance," Bella said._

_"Then how will you ever find that consuming love?" Rebekah countered, "How can you want something that you're too afraid to take a chance on? When I was younger we were taught that faith is all that was required; perhaps Bella you have found that love with my brother, but you do not have enough faith to take the leap and let it consume you. I understand pain, loss, fear, betrayal; I thought that's all that there is to life, but then I saw you and Klaus. Never did my father ever look at my mother like he does look at you, never has any man looked at me like he does you. The love you share is consuming."_

Bella took a deep breath and looked out into the ocean. That love she had talked about, she had seen it in Emily and Sam. Such devotion was held by each of them for the other and it conquered everything. Emily had just jumped in, not thinking twice because it felt right. She had once told Bella that no matter what was happening, in Sam's arms she felt safe, loved and at peace. She always said she never gave up, she just gave into the love.

Bella smiled as she realized that in Klaus' arms, that is how she felt. She never wanted him to let her go; within his arms she was consumed, allowing herself to slip underneath the cold sweet feeling she felt.

"Thinking about something?" Emily asked, disturbing her.

"You don't give up you just give in and trust." Bella replied.

"Yes," Emily said knowingly before she hugged Bella, "There's always a risk, but it's worth it."

Bella looked at Emily and smiled, "He'll never let me go." She said confidently.

"Not if he's smart," Emily replied chuckling, "Come on, I think we need to get you a plane ticket."

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back! I hope you enjoyed the first little chapter I'm excited to go on this journey with you guys. It's going to be bumpy, but I promise you it will be worth the rough parts.**

**Thank you to my wonderful, amazing, talented beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all that she does. Not only is she my beta, but all the book covers, chapter covers, the video for Buried Secrets, and that wonderful master list over on Livejournal are all thanks to her so give her some love in your review! (Plus she a really good friend ****)**

**Speaking of live journal if you go to her author page the web address is on it so check it out if you want to know anything about this story or my other stories click on Emeraldphoenix's fanfiction master list (it's on the left hand side of the screen) and it will take you right there then click on which ever story. **

**I want to give a special shout out to some amazing people I have recently met the facebook group I belong to called Bambi's Beloveds. They are some very amazing, crazy, sweet, and supporting people. If you want to know anything about some stories here or want teasers from me I post them over there so come over and join us (we're trying to take over the world that's the underlying goal ;) )**

**This chapter was inspired by the Following Song;**

**Slipped Away- Avril Lavigne**

**Well everyone Review and let me know what you think about the first chapter! Reviews will get you teasers so that's an upside to reviewing **** See you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Never Let Me Go"**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Some love lasts a lifetime, true love lasts forever~ Unknown**_

"We're going to the ballet," Elijah said as Klaus drew some more, "Do you want to come?"

"No," Klaus replied, not looking up.

"You need to," Rebekah interrupted, "The Volturi are going to be there. We have to deal with this now; we have to show a united front. Can you stop your mourning for one night?"

"Rebekah, go to the car," Elijah commanded.

"Come on," Kol said while trying to take the sketch pad away from Klaus.

Klaus blurred before pinning Kol to the wall; his hybrid face coming out, "Don't ever touch that." He said; saying each word slowly.

"Both of you out!" Elijah yelled.

Kol and Rebekah left dejectedly and Elijah closed the door.

"She's right," Elijah said, "The Volturi, are here and they wish to speak with us; we need you Niklaus."

"I'm not exactly someone people _need_," Klaus replied while looking at his drawing.

"You were once," Elijah said, "She trusted you and right now if we don't stop the Volturi, they will go after Jake and the pack thanks to the Cullens."

Klaus nodded, "I'll be down in a few."

"Thank you," Elijah replied before he walked out.

Klaus walked to his closet and took out his suit. He realized it was the suit he had worn the night he had met Bella at the ballet…the same one he was attending tonight. Immediately images of that night flooded his mind and he clenched his jaw as the pain of losing her resurfaced as though it was just happening.

He pushed the feelings aside and got dressed; he could fake it for one night. Fake that he was healing _for_ her…to help her closest friends.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Rebekah," Aro said happily as he walked over to greet the Mikelsons, "I'm so glad you all could come."

"Hello Aro," Rebekah replied, "You look well."

Calmly each of the Volturi brothers and the Mikelsons greeted each other civilly.

"Shall we get down to business," Caius suggested.

They walked into a private room; the Mikelsons on one side of the table while the Volturi were on the other.

"Now you understand that you are some of our dearest friends," Aro started, "But recently some things have come into question."

"Such as," Elijah trailed.

"Those you consider friends like the La Push pack or that Mystic Falls group," Caius said.

"We worry that your judgment has been clouded by perhaps your involvement with a certain human," Aro said calmly, "Isabella Swan."

"Well I suppose Edward Cullen forgot to mention that Isabella is dead," Kol said, "She died protecting Niklaus."

"Doesn't change anything; you still associate with rabble." Caius replied superiorily.

"Caius, Isabella gave her life for my brother; that _rabble_ was her family. The least we can do is protect them." Rebekah said, "We owe her a debt and that is how we are paying it."

"I understand," Aro said with a smile, "But unfortunately the pack is our natural enemy and the rabble in Mystic Falls involve humans, who know our secret…you understand the risks involved."

"We do," Klaus said, speaking up, "But personally we don't give a damn. We gave you the power you hold Aro, do not think it is secured. There are plenty lining up, waiting for you to fall from our good graces. This discussion is over. You don't like how we are doing things, well we don't care; we are the first, you are nothing more than a mutation in our species. Go near the pack or Mystic Falls and I will burn you."

Klaus stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall towards the bar.

"Bourbon straight," he said to the bartender.

"Hard day?" Bartender asked.

"You could say that," Klaus replied, "Right now I just want to forget."

Suddenly a quiet caring familiar voice said, "You drink to remember, not to forget."

Klaus froze the glass at his lips, as his chest tightened. His eyes were fixed on the mirror behind the bar; he saw himself and standing behind him was his angel. Her brunette hair pinned up in an elegant up do while looking silky, her skin the flawless color of ivory; her lips plump and light pink as she wore a royal blue ball gown.

"Is this a trick?" He asked in a whisper only a vampire could here.

The reflection in the mirror shook her head, "No…it's not."

Klaus put his glass on the bar, whirled around and faced the person behind him.

"_Isabella_," he said hesitantly as he reached out his hand to stroke her cheek.

"Yes," Bella replied, taking his hand and placing it on her cheek, "It's me."

Immediately Klaus' arms reached out and wrapped themselves around her waist, instantly pulling her to him. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent he had tried to recall from memory, but never could. He froze once he detected that the scent was different somehow.

Bella tensed as she realized he knew. He pulled away to search her eyes for an answer. Bella looked away, but Klaus forced her to look at him and he gently stroked her cheek.

"My sweet girl," Klaus said while touching his forehead to hers, "I'm so sorry."

Bella suddenly took a deep breath and she could feel her gums starting to ache; the thirst was flaring up _again_. She quickly turned away.

"Isabella what's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"I thought I had control but…" Bella trailed off; she could feel the fangs descending and her eyes changing.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked, "Bella look at me," he begged.

Bella turned slowly and showed him her face.

"It gets easier," Klaus said while trying to pull her close to him again.

"It's not that, it's what I want," Bella said pulling away.

Klaus looked at her puzzled before he caught where her eyes were trained…on his throat.

"You don't crave…" He said in wonder.

She shook her head; a few strands falling in her face attempting to hide it from everyone but Klaus. Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her into a manager's office and locked the door. He quickly took off his jacket, undid his shirt cufflinks before he rolled up his sleeve.

"Here" He said as he extended his wrist to her.

Bella backed away slowly while shaking her head.

"Isabella now is not the time to be stubborn," Klaus said calmly, "Your body needs it…when did you last feed?"

"Before I got on the plane yesterday," Bella replied; her eyes focused on Klaus' wrist.

"You're starving," Klaus said, "You need to feed; it's okay." He walked closer to her, "Come on, let me help you." Klaus reached Bella and lifted his wrist to her mouth, "Drink."

Bella couldn't restrain herself anymore and she swiftly bit into Klaus' wrist. When she first breathed in his scent it was more powerful than the packs'. It was harder for her to stop herself from attacking Klaus right there in the bar in front of witnesses.

"That's it," Klaus said as she drank heavily, "Alright, you need to stop Bella." Bella just bit down harder, "Isabella," Klaus said gently, "Please."

Bella fought her instinctual side and forced herself to stop drinking. Klaus wiped the excess blood from his wrist after it healed before he pulled a clean handkerchief out and cleaned Bella's mouth.

"Feel better?" He asked as he wiped away the blood.

"Much," Bella said, "I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked nervously.

"No," Klaus said, "I'm actually surprised you were able to stop; it took me months to control it." Then Klaus' eyes became serious, "When?"

"Two weeks ago," Bella said quietly; not looking at him, "I…I…"

"You what?" Klaus asked as he started to worry, "Isabella what happened?"

"I woke up in my coffin and dug myself out," Bella said in barely a whisper.

Klaus took a few steps back, placing his hand on the desk to steady himself.

"You _dug_ yourself out." He repeated and Bella shook her head.

Klaus ran his hand over his face as he tried to grasp at the information he was just told. Bella had woken up in her own coffin; a thousand scenarios bombarded his mind of how she reacted. She had dug herself out and he could only imagine what she looked like. It made him angry at himself that he hadn't insisted they keep her above ground; it would have been less traumatic.

"Klaus," Bella said worriedly, "Klaus are you alright?"

Klaus came back down to reality and quickly wrapped Bella up into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered, "I'm so, so, sorry I left you."

"You didn't know," Bella replied.

"Niklaus," Elijah said while barging in, "What were you thinking leaving like that? We need to show a…" Elijah stopped talking and froze at the sight before him.

"Hello Elijah," Bella said quietly.

"Isabella," Elijah replied, looking confused.

"She's one of us," Klaus said while keeping Bella close to him.

"When?" Elijah asked.

"Not here," Klaus replied, "Isabella, go wait in the car,"

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," Klaus said reassuringly.

"Klaus, I can see it in your eyes. Something is wrong please, tell me; let me help you." Bella pleaded.

"Isabella please, do not get involved," Klaus begged, "Please just go to the car, it's waiting outside."

"Truthfully Isabella it is nothing," Elijah said, stepping in, "Just some sibling issues; nothing more. I just need Klaus for a few more minutes than he will be with you."

"Alright," Bella said hesitantly before she walked out the door.

"When?" Elijah asked as soon as the door shut.

"Two weeks ago," Klaus said while still staring at the door. "She dug herself out."

"This is going to make things very interesting," Elijah replied, "Why is that bloody?" he asked pointing to the handkerchief.

"Another time Elijah," Klaus replied, "What do I need to do to be done with this tonight?"

"I'll handle it," Elijah said, "We'll stay for the ballet; give you two some much need time together."

"Thank you," Klaus said before he hurried to the car.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Klaus hadn't let go of Isabella from the moment he had gotten in the car all the way to now as they stepped into the house.

"We missed the ballet," Bella said while moving away from Klaus, "A little upsetting I admit."

"I'll take you tomorrow," Klaus replied, moving with her. He leaned down and gently kissed her neck, "I'm so sorry." He repeated.

"Stop," Bella replied, "Stop apologizing, this isn't your fault."

"I'm partially responsible," Klaus argued while spinning her around and forcing her to look at him, "I've missed you so much."

Bella leaned her head into Klaus' hand, "It's so strange," Bella said,

"What is?" Klaus asked.

"Everything," Bella replied.

"It will get better," Klaus assured her, "How did you find me?"

Bella gave her first small smile, "Jake called ahead and found out you were supposed to be at the ballet tonight."

"Clever," Klaus replied while chuckling.

"I wanted to come here," Bella said before she started to cry, "I really did, but I was scared I would hurt you."

"Shh," Klaus said wiping away the tears, "Don't, what matters is you're here now, nothing else."

Klaus leaned down and pressed his lips to Bella's, reveling in the feeling of her lips. He had forgotten how soft they were and suddenly he couldn't control himself; he pulled her close and threaded his hands into her and quickly removing the pins allowing it to cascade down in beautiful, plush curls. His hands then moved along her neck, over her shoulders, and down her arms with the need to feel her; he had been deprived of her for too long.

"Klaus," Bella said while trying to pull away, "I can't…I don't want to hurt you."

Klaus begrudgingly pulled away and looked deeply into Bella's eyes.

"You once told me that you trusted me…that I didn't scare you. Bella I have been without you for far too long and I need you now. I'm not scared of what could happen; I trust you just as you did me." Klaus said softly.

Bella looked at him and upon seeing the honesty in his eyes she couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck and pulling his mouth to hers. She couldn't restrain herself any longer; all she had thought about, dreamed about, or imagined was Klaus.

Klaus picked Bella up bridal style and blurred to his room, kicking the door shut with his foot before he gently placed her back on her feet. His hands swiftly moved to the back of her dress before he quickly unlaced the back.

"You know I've always been partial to the lace ups backs instead of the zip up ones. In my day it took great skill to undress a woman." Klaus said with a chuckle.

Bella smiled, "I'll keep that in mind," Bella replied as she removed Klaus' jacket.

Quickly she unbuttoned his shirt, stripping it off of him. Klaus finished undoing her buttons and the dress fell from Bella, landing in a pool around her. Klaus took Bella's hand, helping her step out of the dress before they were lying on the bed. Klaus' hands roamed her body like a starved man; he kept pulling her close to him because it didn't seem like it was ever close enough.

"I'll never let you go Isabella," Klaus whispered into her ear before letting go completely and mentally disappearing from the world.

All that mattered was that he was there with Isabella and the rest of the world could wait.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"How can she be one of us?" Rebekah asked as they walked into the house, "She was in the ground for _two_ months."

"Rebekah I have no idea, but what does matter is that she is back." Elijah replied.

"What if she is one of mother's creations?" Kol questioned, "It is possible."

"No it's not," Klaus replied while coming down the stairs.

"Where is she?" Elijah asked.

"Sleeping," Klaus replied. "She needs her rest, shall we?" He said as he motioned to the library.

"I spoke with Jake," Klaus said while pouring himself a drink, "His sister believes that Bella was in transition, but it took longer due to the fact she had very little vampire blood in her system and the venom. Both seemed to have fought to take over her body…our blood won."

"Nice to know we are the superior species." Kol said with a smirk. "What else did you find out?"

"She may be like us, but the venom did change her," Klaus replied, "She doesn't crave human blood."

"Please don't tell me she's a vegan," Rebekah said with disgust.

"No," Klaus said, "Bella has to feed on supernatural beings; vampires, shape shifters, witches, werewolves, etc. Jake's sister needs to run more tests, but she believes that if Bella doesn't feed on supernatural blood on a regular basis, there is a possibility the venom, which is still in her, could resurface and take over turning her into a Cold One permanently."

"Well then we will have to make sure that won't happen," Elijah stated, "Do you suppose some of the witches we know would be willing to donate?"

"I don't know," Klaus replied, "What happened after I left?"

"Oh you know, the usual," Kol said while plopping down in a seat, "_You're weak, you allowed a human to change you, blah, blah, blah_, then Rebekah proceeded to throw Caius into a wall due to the fact that he said Isabella was common and it was a good thing she was dead."

Klaus broke the glass he had been holding in his hands, "Perhaps Caius and I should speak. What of the Cullens?"

"They claim not to know where they are but from what I heard Esme and Carlisle have left their children," Kol said.

"Yes," Elijah picked up, "Mother seems to have spelled them to continue her dirty work."

"Mother's voodoo didn't work on Carlisle or Esme." Kol added.

"We need to figure out where they are," Elijah stated, "But that is for another night. I believe someone has woken up."

Klaus put down his glass before he blurred up the stairs.

"He's whipped," Kol remarked.

"We should all be so lucky," Rebekah replied; a hint of longing was evident.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella got out of bed and put on Klaus' white shirt, buttoning up a few buttons. Quietly she walked around the enormous room, inspecting it as she tried to figure out what he had been doing while she had been…sleeping. She opened a door to the next room and got her answer. Thousands of drawings, all of her, were strewn about the place.

"I didn't want to forget you," Klaus said from behind her as he leaned against the doorframe. "It frightened me."

"I never knew you could draw," Bella replied stunned, "Their magnificent."

"Nothing compared to the real thing," Klaus said before coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her body, kissing her neck gently, "You should be resting."

"What's going on Klaus?" Bella asked. "I know there is something wrong."

Klaus sighed as he turned Bella to face him, "Can we not do this now? I just want to enjoy this time."

"We have eternity," Bella replied with a smile though her eyes were conflicted.

"Isabella I know you didn't want this," Klaus said, taking her hands as he spoke.

"It's not just that," Bella replied, "I can accept this, I want to be with you Klaus, but when I was…in transition I saw my dad. I was at peace and then in an instant I was falling away from him and I woke up in the cold, hard ground. I dug myself out of my grave Klaus and everything around me was cold and hard and bright and confusing. It's just I'm trying to figure this life out."

"I know," Klaus replied, "I know and I am going to help you in any way I can, just tell me what I can do."

"Don't treat me like glass," Bella replied while looking deep into Klaus' eyes, "I can handle this but I can't if you treat me like I'm fragile."

Klaus nodded, "You have my word." He replied before he kissed her deeply, smiling against her lips, "You know I think I prefer you in my shirt than in anything else."

Bella's eyes lit up, "Here I thought maybe you would rather like me in nothing at all."

"You are going to be the death of me," Klaus growled while pulling her flush against him.

"Let's test that theory," Bella replied mischievously before she pushed Klaus towards the bedroom.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Elena," Damon said while walking in, "Are you alright?"

Elena shrugged as she continued to look out her window.

"You can't blame yourself," Damon said calmly.

"Yes I can," Elena said, "I convinced Bonnie to do the spell, I hid the truth from her; I put my own selfish wants before what my friend deserved."

"He couldn't change," Damon replied softly.

"He had," Elena said, "I saw it when he and Bella were at the mansion as I was being drained. Something changed in his eyes and I knew he wasn't going to hurt anyone but I didn't care. I wanted revenge and look what it got me…my best friend is now dead."

"She chose to give up her life," Damon pressed.

"She gave Alaric the shot _meant_ for her so that Jeremy and I wouldn't lose another parent. She died so that I wouldn't lose any of you and most importantly, she died for the man she loved." Elena said, "She is the person I always looked up to; she _always_ did the right thing and I wanted to be like her but instead I became the exact opposite."

"She cared about you Elena. She wouldn't want you to do this." Damon replied.

"Get out," Elena said as she turned her head away, "Just leave."

Damon got up and walked down the stairs.

"How is she?" Stefan asked.

"Slowly killing herself," Damon replied dryly, "She has to come out of that room."

"She's grieving Damon," Jeremy snapped, "Leave her alone."

"If she doesn't start taking care of herself she is going to die then we can bury her next to Bella in Forks. Is that what you want?" Damon growled.

"Enough," Alaric said while stepping in, "Just leave her alone, we'll try again tomorrow."

Alaric stepped outside before he pulled out his cellphone.

"Hello," an annoyed voice answered.

"Jake it's Ric," Alaric said, "Look after everything went down the way it did, I'm sorry."

"_You_ killed my best friend," Jake said angrily, "I don't care what she said about you; you still killed her."

"I know and you can hate me but right now I think we need your help. Elena…" Alaric started to say.

"Screw Elena," Jake snapped, cutting the older man off, "Whatever's going on she deserves it. She got Bella killed; she made it how it is now for her. She didn't want this you know."

"Jake what are you talking about?" Alaric asked, "What do you mean how it is now for her?"

Jake was silent then through clenched teeth he said dangerously low, "Don't worry about it, I mean none of you cared before about what happened to her, why should you now?"

"Are you saying…?" Alaric asked his eyes getting wide.

"I'm saying _stay away_," Jake warned before he hung up.

Alaric shut his cellphone and turned around only to be met by Damon, who looked just as shocked as him.

"I think I'm going to Forks," Damon said before he walked over to his car.

**A/N: Hey everyone how have you guys been? Did you enjoy the reunion? **

**Quick question would you want the songs that go with these chapters?**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all her hard work. Take a look over at her live journal account for pictures and such. She really is amazing and supportive so if/when you review make sure you give her some love. Also thanks to Bambi's Beloveds the facebook group I am a part of; I highly encourage you guys to join I post teasers over there and such.**

**Now for some bad news; my grandmother has recently been diagnosed with cancer. She and my grandpa are in their seventies and I will be helping them whenever they need it. That being said my stories will be updated when I get the chance. I hope you guys know I will not abandon my stories the updates will be sporadic and I apologize for that, but my family comes first. Thank you so much for your understanding.**

**Until next time everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Never Let Me Go"**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

"So she's okay?" Emily asked.

It had been a month since Bella had left for London;

"Yeah," Jake said, "She sounds a lot better."

"Jake," Seth said while running in the house, "There's some vamp at the cemetery by Bella's grave."

"Let's go," Sam said before the boys quickly ran out of the house, shifting along the way.

Jake was taking point when they came to the cemetery and he growled loudly as soon as he saw who it was.

"Oh look," Damon said before turning around, "Cute fluffy puppies."

Jake growled and snapped his teeth.

"You know I'm not a mind reader," Damon said becoming annoyed.

Jake disappeared for a second and came back in human form.

"What are you doing here?" Jake growled.

"Came to pay my respects," Damon said calmly before he looked at the grave. He then stared intently at Jake, "Where is she?"

"You're not going near her," Jake replied tensing, ready for a fight.

"Tell me did you guys dig her up after we left?" Damon asked, "You know that's pretty shitty of her to not contact her family."

"You don't know anything," Emily said while coming over to the grave.

Sam disappeared and came back in human form.

"Emily, go home," he said.

"No," Emily replied, "Damon right?" Damon nodded, "She isn't here and we aren't going to tell you where she is. When she's ready she'll contact you until then, leave her alone."

"Elena needs her," Damon replied.

"Well I'm sorry, but our answer is still the same." Emily said.

"You know I don't understand why you put her on this pedestal when she lets those closest to her believe she's dead." Damon added before he started walking away. "Some friend; just abandoning her friends like that."

"She woke up in her grave six weeks ago," Emily said angrily, causing Damon to freeze up mid-step.

"Emily," Jake warned.

"No he needs to hear this," Emily replied and walked towards Damon, who had turned to face her; her eyes narrowed, "She literally dug herself out of her own coffin. Sam found her; she was covered in dirt and her hands were bleeding. She was disoriented, scared; she wasn't any Bella you would recognize. She is trying to deal with what happened and how she came back. She needs space and time so if all of you _really_ care about her, you will just leave her alone."

"Is she here?" Damon asked still shocked

"No," Emily replied, "She's where she needs to be to heal and that's all you need to know. Now please leave our territory."

Damon nodded before he headed for his car and drove off.

"He isn't going to stop," Jake growled.

"Then call Klaus, but Bella needs time to heal," Emily replied.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Damon was almost to Seattle when he finally called Alaric.

"What did you find?" Alaric asked.

"She's alive," Damon replied, "In a manner of speaking."

"Where the hell has she been?" Alaric practically growled.

"She just woke up six weeks ago….in her grave." Damon replied solemnly. "Look don't say anything to anyone. She isn't here in Forks but I do have a pretty good idea where she went."

Damon hung up with Alaric and floored it to the airport.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked while wrapping his hands around Bella's waist.

Bella leaned back into him, "It's just so breathtaking being up this high," she replied.

"Well you should see it on a sunny day," Klaus said before kissing her temple.

Bella merely nodded, but her smile faltered. She had learned that she couldn't go in the sunlight at all and it killed her not being able to feel it's warmth.

Bella was pulled out of her thoughts as the clouds started to clear.

"Klaus," she said tensing.

They were at the very top capsule of London's Eye; the observation wheel.

"Calm down," Klaus said as he slipped something onto her right ring finger. "You're going to be fine."

Bella looked down and on her finger was a lapis lazuli ring. It wasn't ostentatious like Rebekah's was; Bella's was small with the lapis lazuli stone in the middle and three small diamonds on either side of the stone in a white gold band.

"Now you can be in the sun all you want," Klaus whispered and kissed her temple, "I've also got a few other selections if you don't like it."

Bella turned around and kissed Klaus, "Thank you," she replied with a smile before she walked directly into the sun.

Klaus stood back smiling; Bella had been adjusting fairly well to her new life. Bella was still very weary of being near his siblings, but she had not shied away from him since the first night they had been reunited and he was thankful for that. He watched Bella's reflection in the glass and it still didn't surprise him the wonderment that was held within her eyes. She saw things so differently than he or his family did. In the last few weeks she had brought such new perspective to all their lives; she wanted to be out in the world, knowing what they had experienced, the things they had seen. She had insisted upon all of them going to the museums and asking them to recount their stories from that time. When he or his family had asked her why she cared so much she said because they were able to see the truth of the time rather than the speculation of what happened.

The fact that Bella wanted the truth about things astounded them all; whether it was good or bad she wanted to know.

"Klaus?" Bella asked, pulling him from his thoughts, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Klaus replied, "Just thinking."

"Should I be worried?" Bella asked.

Klaus smirked before he pulled her to him and said very softly, "Not until we get to the bedroom."

Bella smiled back, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit, but not blushing as noticeably as she used to.

"Do you miss it?" Bella asked as they exited the observation ball.

"Miss what?" Klaus asked while wrapping his arm around her.

"The way I was when I was human?" Bella explained.

"I admit that I miss seeing that deep red blush," Klaus said brushing her cheek, "But that's it. Isabella the only changes that have gone on are physical; you are still yourself."

Klaus and Bella made their way back to the apartment and when they walked in Klaus' siblings were visibly tense.

"Isabella, why don't you go upstairs and rest." Klaus suggested while helping her take off her jacket.

"You look a little tired," Rebekah added while walking over, "Have you fed lately?" Bella shook her head, "How about we go upstairs so you can feed and then we can go have some girl time…coffee or whatever you want to do. You can pick my brain some more."

"Girl time does sound nice," Bella admitted.

"Come on; now that you have that ring where do you want to go?" Rebekah asked as they walked up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked as soon as he was sure Bella couldn't hear them.

"Jacob called," Elijah said, "Damon went to Forks; he knows Bella is alive."

"No doubt he is on his way here," Kol added, "I swear we should have killed them."

"It's not what she would want," Klaus said quietly, "When did he find out?"

"Two days ago," Elijah said, "Jacob left messages, but the human downstairs forgot to give them to us."

"So Damon could be here right now," Klaus said tensing. "She isn't ready to know everything. She's only starting to accept this life."

"Then we leave London," Kol said, "Get her out of here before he finds us."

"If that's what you think is best Klaus I'll make the arrangements, but I think before we make decisions for Isabella we should ask her what she thinks. This involves her and you don't want to be like the others that kept things from her and made choices behind her back." Elijah warned.

Klaus nodded as he stared into his glass of bourbon.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"This place is amazing," Bella said as she and Rebekah walked through the Hampton Court gardens. "Did you ever meet Henry?"

"All the stories about him are true; he was quite the man-whore." Rebekah replied, "And Wolsey a complete kiss-ass."

Bella laughed, "Did he ever hit on you?"

"A lady never kisses and tells," Rebekah replied, "Then again I'm not a lady so yes he did quite a few times when he was younger and much better looking."

"Rebekah is there something I should know?" Bella asked, "You all have been pretty secretive lately."

"Just dealing with some things," Rebekah replied.

"Like what?" Bella asked.

"Isabella, don't concern yourself with those things right now," Rebekah said smiling.

"You're treating me like glass," Bella said seriously, "Please stop it."

Rebekah sighed, "Klaus is going to put me back in the coffin for this."

"I won't let him," Bella said with a smile.

"Esther put a spell on the Cullens. They've been after us; trying to get the Volturi to turn against us." Rebekah replied.

"How?" Bella asked, "Alaric has the stake doesn't he?"

"Yes, but they are manipulating the Volturi. Since Elena, Matt, Jeremy, and the other humans know of our existence and theirs they are saying it's a danger." Rebekah explained, "We've been successful in controlling the situation, but their fear of us is waning. There are other things that I believe Klaus should tell you about."

Bella nodded and the two headed back to the apartment. Klaus was waiting for her in the library.

"Rebekah told me about the Volturi," Bella said while walking in, "But there's something else."

"Damon knows you're alive," Klaus said honestly. "I'm sorry for keeping what's going on from you. I just wanted to give you time to adjust."

Bella walked over to Klaus and sat on his lap, "Thank you for wanting to protect me and for giving me time."

"You aren't angry?" Klaus asked surprised.

"Part of me is, but the other part knows that you probably did the right thing," Bella said, "Trying to adjust to this hasn't been easy and I'm pretty sure if I had found out sooner I would have flipped."

"What do you want to do?" Klaus asked while stroking her cheek, "Do you want to leave?"

Bella shook her head, "No, I think it's time they knew. I'm angry at them I won't deny that, but I don't want them hurt because of your mother. They're still family to me."

Klaus kissed Bella, "Damon's been spotted at the pub down the street; shall we go?"

Bella looked at Klaus nervously before she said, "I want to go alone."

Klaus was quiet for a moment, but nodded, "I understand. Just please be careful."

"I will," Bella replied before she kissed Klaus and quickly leaving.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Damon sat the pub watching; he had caught Bella's scent here amongst the smoke and alcohol.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

Damon froze, "Bella?" he asked.

Bella walked in front of him and sat down, "Hello Damon."

Damon refrained from showing any bit of relief that she was alive, "You're looking pale."

"A side-effect of my condition," Bella replied chuckling, "How are you?"

"Oh you know dealing with a very upset Elena who has practically given up on life because she believes her best friend is dead." Damon said nonchalantly.

"Well I'm sorry, but digging myself out of my own grave sort of messed with my mind a little bit," Bella replied, "You can understand that can't you?"

"We didn't know," Damon said with regret filling his voice.

"No one did," Bella said, "What are you doing here Damon?"

"Looking for you," Damon replied, "She needs you Bella; they all do."

"They didn't need my help when they decided to put Klaus in that state." Bella said with anger seeping into her voice. As soon as she heard herself, she took a deep breath and tried to get a handle on her emotions, "They had no right to do that; _they hurt me_."

"I know," Damon said, "If it isn't any consolation I'm the one who pushed them to do it." Damon smirked, "I wanted you all to my lonesome."

"It's not funny Damon," Bella replied, "None of this is funny."

Damon's face turned serious, "You're right; your psycho ex Cold One is hell bent on killing us, your best friends are completely broken, and you are dead only to become something you didn't want. There's nothing funny about this Bella but now this is your life. You can't just keep running anymore."

Bella stood up angrily and walked out of the bar. Damon quickly followed as Bella ducked into an alleyway. Before he knew it Damon was pinned against the wall by Bella, who's vampire face was out.

"Do you want to know the other reason I didn't come back Damon? Hmm? Do you have any idea what I feed on? It's not human; I can't stomach the taste of human blood. I _crave_ supernatural blood; your blood right now is _so_ tempting to me that I want to drain you and it is taking every fiber in my body to resist that instinct. I haven't come back because I don't trust them _and_ I don't trust myself." Bella hissed before she finally dropped Damon, "I am not like you; if I don't drink the blood I begin to change. The venom is still in me Damon. If I were to stop feeding on supernatural blood, it would take over and turn me into a Cold One…permanently. I'm not fully in control of my thirst and the only one I can control myself around is Klaus. I've been here trying to figure all this out; my death, becoming what I am, trying to see if I can or want to forgive my friends, and dealing with just _being_ here. I haven't been running away Damon, I've been trying to learn to _accept_ these things."

"I didn't know," Damon said tensed, but helpless as Bella had him pinned.

"That's because you don't think," Bella snapped, "You never do. There is always a consequence for the decisions we make. You decide things before even really _thinking_ and then you get mad when things don't go your way when in the beginning it was your entire fault to begin with because you decided not to _think_. Just like coming here and _assuming_ that I was running away. I quit running away a long time ago Damon and that's why I am where I am _now_. I stopped running and I faced the facts."

"I'm sorry," Damon said, "I'm sorry this happened to you, I'm sorry you got dragged into this, and I'm sorry that you are angry but we need you now."

"Isn't your mantra relying on only yourself, don't get close enough to get hurt, the only person you need is yourself." Bella replied narrowing her eyes. "What happened to that train of thinking?"

"It went out the window the day you died," Damon replied, "Look they need you alright, so are you going to help them or not?"

Bella didn't respond, she just let him go, turned around and disappeared down the alley. Damon attempted to follow her, but he was unsuccessful. He headed back to his hotel room, praying that she would come to her senses.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella walked the dark streets of London as she thought about what Damon was saying. They needed her. A part of her wanted to go back and help them but then the memory of what they did sprung up and anger would start to course through her. She didn't want to help them; she wanted the leave them there to suffer like they had done to her but that scared her. The thoughts that ran through her mind about them made her afraid. Klaus had said that the change had only been physical but to Bella it seemed much more than that.

"Isabella," Klaus' voice cut through the cold darkness as he ran to her, "Where have you been? I've been worried."

"I have changed more than just physically," Bella blurted, "I would never think these things or feel how I do towards them…not as dark as I am thinking now."

"Calm down," Klaus said, "Tell me everything."

Bella spilled to Klaus how she felt and when she was done and crying, Klaus wrapped her up into his arms.

"You're emotions are magnified," Klaus replied, "It's hard to get a hold on them."

"I feel like a monster," Bella whispered.

"You are not a monster," Klaus said before he pulled away and looked into her eyes, "You of all people could never be. You have the most loving, caring and kind heart I have ever known. I know you are angry towards them; your new body reacts in a different way. Take our nights together…tell me when we are together is everything magnified?" Bella nodded, "It is no different with any other emotion; sadness becomes despair, anger turns into wrath or hate, passion becomes all consuming. There are down sides to what we are Bella but I will help you learn to keep control."

"I don't want them dead," Bella said, "I'm angry and part of me wants them to suffer but I don't really want them to."

"That's the primal side of our nature but our humanity is what keeps the primal side in check." Klaus explained.

"Ying and yang," Bella said softly.

"Exactly," Klaus replied before he kissed her gently. "Come on, let's get home."

"We can't let the Cullens hurt them or you," Bella said, "I can't lose any of you; if I did it would…"

Klaus placed a finger to her lips, stopping her admission in the process, "You'll never lose me again; I don't know how Isabella but we always find our way back to one another."

They walked in silence the rest of the way home and when they arrived, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah were waiting for them.

"Have you decided?" Elijah asked.

"We're going back to Mystic Falls," Bella said, "We have to stop them."

"You know what that might mean," Rebekah said carefully, "Bella it might come down to having to kill them."

"We exhaust all other options first," Klaus said before looking at Bella, "Mother has forced them to do this and they do not deserve to die because of her actions."

"What about the others?" Kol asked, "They aren't going to take too kindly to us coming back even if she does come with us."

"_She_ is right here," Bella said frustrated. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here and who gives a damn what they think?"

Rebekah smiled, "I think I enjoy you like this," she said.

"Easy," Klaus replied while placing a hand on Bella's shoulder. "We'll talk more in the morning, but for now I think we should all get our rest."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Damon was sitting in a café when he looked around to signal for the waiter. When he turned to look in front of him, Bella and Klaus were seated in front of him.

"Well what a surprise," Damon said, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Are you packed?" Bella asked.

"I never unpacked." Damon replied.

"Then shall we get going? I have a jet waiting for us." Klaus said coolly.

"You're coming?" Damon asked surprised.

"Actually, we're all coming along." Rebekah said while appearing behind Damon with Elijah and Kol. "You aren't going to get to have all the fun."

**A/N: Hey guys Happy early Halloween. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are ready for what's coming up. I hope you're ready it's going to be exciting.**

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all the amazing work you do! Really guys she is amazing and you should show her some love if you review. Also thank you to the lovelies over at Bambi's Beloveds you guys are amazing (you know who you are ****)**

**Review you guys they get you teasers!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Never Let Me Go"**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked while holding Bella's hand.

Bella swallowed, feeling her fangs trying to break through.

"It's just really hard," Bella replied while trying to focus on something other than the thirst.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"She's not used to being in a confined space with us for very long," Elijah said tensely. "She's still gaining control."

"Who does she normally feed from?" Damon asked.

"Witches or Klaus," Kol said as he signaled the stewardess for another drink, "Want something to drink Bella?"

"The entire bar," Bella mumbled.

Klaus started to rub circles on Bella's palm as an attempt to calm her down.

"Klaus," Bella said; her throat was burning.

"Come on," Klaus said while pulling Bella towards the back room.

"Joining the mile high club?" Damon called as they entered the room.

"Immature much," Rebekah asked while flipping through a magazine.

"Well I do like to stay young," Damon replied.

"There is a difference between being young and being childish." Rebekah countered.

"So what's it like having someone feed from you?" Damon asked.

"We wouldn't know,"Kol answered, "Bella has never fed from any of us but Klaus."

"Really," Damon said intrigued, "It's some sex thing between them isn't it."

"Damon what happens between my brother and Isabella is between them and I would appreciate it if you could at least pretend to have manners for a little while," Elijah said.

"She's grown on you," Damon said amused.

"Something you have obviously failed to do with anyone," Rebekah mumbled before she put down her magazine, "We have grown to accept her; is that so hard to believe?"

"She should just watch her back that you don't stake her." Damon replied. "I mean that is what you all do."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Klaus I can't do this," Bella said as soon as the door shut, "How can I be around everyone when I can't even control myself now?"

"Isabella," Klaus said softly, "You will be alright; you're stronger than you know."

"But I'm so thirsty," Bella growled, "I can hear the blood pumping through their veins; I can't stop looking at their necks. What happens when we get to Mystic Falls, the supernatural capital of the world?"

Klaus chuckled as he pulled Bella to him, "You're being overdramatic."

"Am I?" Bella grumbled.

Klaus took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve, "I will be with you every step of the way." He held out his wrist, "Drink."

Bella bit down on his wrist and immediately relief washed over her as the burning in her throat started to diminish. Bella raised her head and licked her lips.

"Thank you," Bella said while looking away.

She still felt ashamed of what she craved. She still felt like she didn't belong in any world.

"Hey," Klaus said while forcing her to look at him, "Don't. Don't be ashamed."

"I just really don't fit in anywhere," Bella said, starting to get upset.

"You belong where you want to belong," Klaus replied, "And I for one hope you want to belong with me."

Bella gave him a small smile, "Of course I do." Bella said.

"Then the rest doesn't matter." Klaus said, "What you are Isabella does not define who you are; you taught me that."

Klaus leaned forward to capture Bella's lips. Bella's entire body became alive as Klaus' hands started to pull her closer so that her body was flushed against his.

"Klaus, the others," Bella said before pulling away slightly.

"Let them hear…I don't care," Klaus said before pressing his lips to Bella's again, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth.

Bella was distracted as Klaus' lips moved to her neck, then her collarbone, and then he switched to the other side. In a quick movement Klaus pulled Bella up off the bed and removed her shirt, leaving her in a red and black lace bra.

"Do the panties match I wonder?" Klaus whispered in Bella's ear before he gently nibbled at it.

Bella rolled so that she was on top of Klaus; her primal side started to take over and she tore Klaus' shirt, causing the buttons to pop off. Klaus couldn't help but smirk as Bella looked down at him; her hair was in perfect waves today as it fell around her face, cascading down her back, and he couldn't help but admit that this is what people meant by sex kitten. He pulled her back down to him, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin.

Klaus swiftly unhooked her bra, tossing it away from them before rolling over so he's back on top. Bella's hand moved from Klaus' hair to his belt as she began to unhook it. She fumbled with the buttons on his jeans due to turbulence which caused them both to bounce around.

"Klaus," Elijah said after knocking on the door, "The pilot says we should fasten our seatbelts."

"To hell with the pilot," Klaus growled before resuming his assault on Bella's neck. "We're vampires, we'll be alright."

"Klaus," Elijah warned.

"Klaus," Bella said before forcing him to look at her, "Later."

Klaus' eyes blazed with passion and his mouth turned into angry frown.

"You're so cute when you're angry," Bella said with a smile.

"Only you can get me this worked up and then just walk away alive." Klaus said while sitting up and handing Bella her bra.

"Just means I have to make it up to you later." Bella replied while getting dressed.

Klaus put on a t-shirt before he grabbed Bella by the waist just before she reached the door.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Klaus said seriously.

Bella and Klaus opened the door to find Damon standing there with Elijah.

"Oh just when it was getting good." Damon pouted.

"Ass," Bella said before walking over to the bar and pouring herself a drink.

"You know if you needed someone to drink all you had to do was ask me," Damon said in his suave way, "I'd be more than willing to donate."

"I'm sure you would Damon, but unlike you I actually have standards." Bella replied, downing her drink before pouring another one.

"Well with who you're dating it's hard to believe you have standards," Damon replied while pouring himself a drink as well.

Bella smiled, "At least I have a relationship, I mean do you even know what those are or did Katherine screw you up that much."

The glass in Damon's hand shattered and immediately Bella was pinned against the wall. Quickly the Mikelson's pulled Damon off of Bella and held him down. Klaus moved towards Damon murderously, but Bella stopped him.

"Don't," Bella said, "It's my fault; I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Bella," Klaus growled.

"No," Bella said sternly, "I took a shot below the belt and he didn't deserve it."

Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah released Damon and Bella stuck out her hand.

"I'm sorry," Bella said sincerely, "I just…" She couldn't find the words.

Damon took her hand and stood up straightening his jacket, "Well in all fairness I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. You're still new; it takes a while to think before you speak now."

Klaus got in Damon's face, "You ever attack her like that again and I will stake you."

"Klaus," Bella said while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No," Klaus said while still glaring at Damon.

"Bella, why don't you go lay down," Rebekah suggested.

"It might actually help your cravings," Elijah added.

"You and my brother haven't done much sleeping anyways," Kol said with a smirk.

"Klaus," Bella said.

"Don't worry," Klaus replied as he turned to look at Bella and kiss her forehead, "I'll be a good host."

Bella gave everyone one last look before she disappeared into the room. The group returned to their seats and when Klaus was sure Bella was asleep he spoke.

"I mean it Salvatore, if you ever do that again I don't care what she says I will end you." Klaus growled.

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself." Damon countered.

"Yes I know that but I've lost her once and I don't have any intention of doing it again. I will end whoever tries to hurt her." Klaus replied.

"_We_ will end whoever tries to hurt her," Rebekah corrected before sipping her wine.

"So you think you're her family?" Damon asked while chuckling.

"In a way she has made us a family again," Elijah spoke up. "She has a way of making people see the light."

"It's annoying at times but she's grown on us." Kol said.

"She has a family," Damon replied, "The one in Mystic Falls. The one you all tried to kill or has she forgotten that?"

"No she hasn't," Klaus answered, "We have been doing what we can to keep the Volturi from coming to Mystic Falls and destroying you all. Believe me it was tempting to let them, seeing as how they caused her death but I know Isabella and she would not want them harmed. She fears going to Mystic Falls and it's not because she can't forgive them. I know she will because she doesn't have the heart to hate but it's because she fears she'd hurt them."

"She won't hurt them," Damon replied.

"She attacked some of the wolves," Rebekah said. "She couldn't control her thirst at the time and although it's gotten better it can still take over at times like you saw earlier. Bella has to consume more blood than we do in order to keep the venom at bay. Her cravings are magnified by ten compared to ours."

"Is there any way to neutralize the venom?" Damon asked.

"Jake's sister has been experimenting but no such luck yet," Kol replied. "Now with the Cullen's trying to kills us all; there is another problem."

"What?" Damon asked.

"If Edward were to take Bella and deprive her of blood long enough, she would turn into a Cold One and she does not want that." Klaus said seriously his eyes cold, "That's the reason I do not want her near Mystic Falls and it's also the reason I want it made clear to everyone that she is never to be alone. I trust her abilities I do, but I am not going to chance it especially with them. Do you understand Damon that she is never to be alone?"

"I get you," Damon replied, "She won't be. I promise."

"Not very good at keeping promises are we Damon?" Rebekah said.

"I think this one he will keep," Klaus said, "You fancy her."

"She's intriguing," Damon admitted, "She tells me the truth; no bullshit, I respect that."

"As long as your relationship is platonic I don't care if she's around you." Klaus replied.

"What if it becomes more? What if she falls for me?" Damon asked while smirking.

Rebekah and Kol started laughing but Elijah and Klaus were silent.

Klaus took a deep breath and said, "I will never force her to give up what she loves. If one day she were to stop loving me, I would let her go."

"And go on a rampage," Damon said.

"No," Klaus replied, "If I did that I know I would lose her forever."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

They were quiet for the rest of the trip, each off in their own little world. As they were close to landing, Klaus got up and went into the bedroom to wake up Bella.

"Isabella," he whispered lightly while trailing his fingers over her bare arm, "We're about to land."

Bella's eyes slowly opened and she rolled over onto her back, stretching. Klaus smirked.

"You know it's a very dangerous thing when you do that." He said before leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"I like a little bit of danger," Bella replied with a yawn.

Klaus pulled her out of bed, allowing her to put on her sweater jacket before they sat down and buckled in.

"Have a nice rest Sleeping Beauty?" Damon asked.

"Yes you know you should try getting rest at some point Damon, your age is starting to show in your looks." Bella retorted before she looked out the window.

"I've missed your wit." Damon replied while smiling, "It's been no fun without our little banter game."

Before Bella could respond the plane landed, bouncing them around as it started to slow down. They grabbed their bags, exited the jet and headed for the limo.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Alaric texted me. Carol is having some party tonight and I suppose that's as good of a place as any to have your epic return announced." Damon replied smirking.

"Damon I died," Bella said confused, "The entire town knows I died."

"Actually they don't," Damon said and all five people looked at him shocked, "What? We didn't want to explain everything so we just said you left again. Trust me with the new council, consider it a good thing."

"New council?" Bella asked.

"Yeah remember Alaric spilled the beans about all of us, well now we are on everyone's number one hit list." Damon explained.

"And you couldn't tell us about this before because…" Elijah trailed.

"I knew you wouldn't let her come back," Damon replied while smirking. "Now Bella do you have any tight fitting dresses that have a plunging neck line?"

Bella punched Damon in the nose hard and they all heard it crack, "You are an idiot." She said, getting angry

"Ouch," Damon said before setting his nose back in place, "Don't mess with the merchandise besides none of the council is going to do anything with us especially if you're there; just act human. Are you allergic to vervain?"

"We don't know," Klaus said tensely. "This is too dangerous, we aren't going."

"Yes we are," Bella replied, "I can do this."

Klaus begrudgingly agreed.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"They won't stop staring," Caroline said while looking at the council. "They're planning something."

"Where the hell is Damon when you need him?" Jeremy added.

"Nothing is going to happen to any of you," Liz said while squeezing her daughter's hand.

"Ask and ye shall receive," Damon said, coming from behind them and grabbing a glass of champagne, "What have I missed? Oh there's the council," Damon waved towards the council and raised his glass.

"Where have you been?" Stefan asked.

"Bringing in reinforcements." Damon said before shrugging and looking at Elena, "You actually got out of bed, I'm impressed."

"Who did you call?" Elena asked, "The pack."

"Please," Damon said before sipping his champagne, "They aren't of any help. I got something better." Damon said as he pointed towards the entry way

Everyone turned to look at the entry way as Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah appeared.

"They actually came," Stefan said, "You sure it's not for revenge."

"We deserve it," Elena said.

Klaus entered next, just standing in the entry way and looking at the council before he smiled and looked back and held out his hand.

"Are you kidding me," Bonnie seethed, "He brought someone."

"He really didn't care about Bella did he?" Caroline said with anger and shock.

"But she died for him," Elena said confused.

"Obviously her life meant about as much to him as a piece of trash," Bonnie snarled.

Klaus' eyes snapped to the group; anger filling them.

Caroline and Bonnie glared at him while Elena focused on where he had been looking, she then let go of her champagne glass as it crashed to the floor.

"Oh my God," She said in barely a whisper.

Slowly a hand snaked out from around the corner and gently took hold of Klaus' as the woman stepped into view. It was Bella dressed in a black sleeveless dress, black pumps, a string of pearls around her neck and her hair was down in waves. Elena's eyes were focused solely on the ring on her right hand…a lapis lazuli ring.

"No," Elena said while backing away a little and clutching to Stefan.

"Seems like your plan to kill our brother had more dire consequences." Rebekah said while grabbing a glass of champagne. "Now she knows why I warned Caroline there to be careful about you stabbing your friends in the back."

"Rebekah," Elijah warned.

"Is she?" Bonnie asked in complete disbelief.

"Yes," Elijah replied, "She is."

"When? Where has she been?" Caroline asked.

"That's her story not ours, we're merely here to save _your_ asses." Rebekah answered.

"Not exactly high on our list of things to do, but she has a way of convincing people," Kol added.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella stood next to Klaus as all eyes were on her.

"Klaus," Bell said while trying to calm him down, "Don't."

Bella turned her head to where the council was and gave the shocked group a curt nod as she and Klaus made their way across the room to join the others.

"Bella," Elena said quietly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Elena," Bella replied coolly while clutching to Klaus' arm for dear life.

She was afraid if she let her grip loosen in the slightest then she would attack the nearest supernatural person. The plane ride was much easier than this; she smelled so many different blood types at once and it was like putting a buffet in front of a starving man. Not to mention just seeing them made her remember the pain they put her through. Anger was building up inside her and it was quickly turning to rage. Bella stayed tense trying to reel in her emotions, but then the memory of how she thought Klaus to could leave her hit and sadness quickly turned into despair.

"Yes the prodigal daughter of Mystic Falls makes her triumphant return," Damon said, breaking the silence. "Glass of champagne to celebrate?"

"Probably not the best idea; here comes the reverend," Alaric said.

"Bella," the reverend said and Bella turned around, "Where have you been?"

"Why do you care?" Bella countered, "Last time I checked you were on your way to my house to…well God only knows what you were going to do."

"You understand our position," the reverend replied tensing as he looked at the group, "The principles we hold…."

Bella quickly interrupted him, "Reverend those principles were put in place when this town was over ran by psycho vampires. Look in front of you; Tyler and Caroline you've known since they were babies. Are you really going to kill them? They never asked for this, you have no right to take away their lives. The Salvatores well they've pretty much been the ones keeping this town safe _because_ they can do things your pathetic council can't. Bonnie well she's a bad ass witch."

"The creed states…" The reverend said, becoming angry.

"Screw the creed," Bella replied angrily, "It was written over 145 years ago by a bunch of selfish cowards who couldn't see past the obvious. Why in high school, as I recall, your wife was telling me you were an inconsiderate prick but she gave you a chance to prove her wrong and you did." Bella stepped closer to him, "They are good people reverend, you know that; don't let what they are define who they are."

"But they're…." He stuttered.

"They are Bonnie Bennett, the girl who you helped come to terms with her mother abandoning her. Caroline Forbes, who you helped realize that her father leaving wasn't her fault. Tyler Lockwood, who you prayed with his family after the car accident. These are people you know, who have done nothing but give up _their_ normal lives to _protect_ this town. Tell me are you really that blind that all you can see is the bad? I remember your sermons, 'If you look for the bad in others, you will always find it. A good man or woman will look past the person's faults and see all they have to offer'. Have you lost faith in your own beliefs Reverend?" Bella asked.

The reverend was silent for some time before he quietly walked back to his group.

Bella finally breathed and the moment she did she knew it was a mistake the aroma of everyone's blood flooded her senses and she felt her fangs attempting to descend.

"I have to get out of here," Bella said while letting go of Klaus' arm and heading for the nearest door.

"Bella," Elena said starting to follow, but Klaus grabbed her arm, "Let me go."

"I wouldn't go after her my dear," Klaus said gently while pushing Elena back.

"He's right Elena," Damon said before he looked at Klaus, "Go get her."

Klaus released Elena and headed the way Bella had gone.

"What the hell is going on?" Bonnie asked.

"That my dear witch is a long story, one which is not ours to tell, so you'll have to ask your friend," Kol said with a wink, "More champagne anyone?"

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Isabella," Klaus said while walking out to the terrace where Bella was standing near the railing, "Are you alright?"

"Just overwhelmed," Bella replied before she laughed, "I'm not even here five minutes and already I'm giving speeches."

Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck, "Well I think you're quite good at them. You should teach a class."

"The council, the Volturi, Edward, all of it makes me feel like the world is closing in on me again. Like what happened meant nothing." Bella mused.

"It did mean something," Klaus said, "It made me realize that I did have something to lose and it wasn't my hybrids."

A smooth velvety voice invaded their conversation.

"Well, well, well Klaus you're back and with a new girl. I knew Bella never meant that much to you. She was too good for you." Edward said.

Klaus whipped around but Bella made no move.

"She looks like Bella from behind," Edward continued, "But she definitely doesn't smell like her."

"Get away," Klaus growled.

"I hope you can protect her better than you protected Bella." Edward replied.

"He did protect me," Bella finally said, speaking up and causing Edward to freeze, "Better than you ever did." Bella turned around and looked at him, "Hello Edward."

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's been a really hectic week and with Thanksgiving coming up I'm not sure when I'll be able to update so please be patient with me. Some good news my grandma is doing really well so thank you to everyone for all your well wishes and prayers my family and I have really appreciated them. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel. She is an amazing friend and I owe her so much, words cannot even begin to explain how much I appreciate her so thanks girl. **

**Shout out to all the lovelies over at Bambi's Beloveds the little facebook group I'm a part of. If haven't yet come on over and join it's a lot of fun and ran by the wonderful M. (our fearless leader ****)**

**Song that goes with this chapter The Scientist by Coldplay (really love that song and it's all about returning to where something starts and how hard it is. Kind of perfect for a homecoming don't you think?) If you want all the songs that go with each chapter let me know.**

**Review my dears they get you teasers and who doesn't love those?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**"Never Let Me Go"**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"B-B-Bella," Edward stuttered while taking a few steps back. He managed to grab onto the wall for support along the way. "It can't be."

"It can and it is," Bella replied while moving to the side so that she wasn't shielded by Klaus.

"No," Edward said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Edward," Bella said while stepping forward.

Klaus quickly moved in front of her, "Bella stay back." He said as he glared at Edward.

Edward snapped out of his confusion and hissed at Klaus.

"You did this," Edward said before he lunged for Klaus.

Klaus was quicker and grabbed Bella, blurring them both out of the way.

"Edward, stop it," Bella said forcefully, "Think for one second."

"He did this to you Bella," Edward snapped.

"No I chose this," Bella said, "I chose to die for him."

"Lies," Edward said, "She tells me everything…she says he compelled you."

"I can't be compelled Edward," Bella argued, "My brain is on a different wavelength, you of all people know that."

"You're just saying that," Edward replied in disgust before he held out his hand, "Bella come with me…I can help you, I can show you how to live this life."

Bella shook her head sadly, "No you can't."

Edward's eyes turned cold, "You think he loves you?" he sneered, causing Bella to take a step back, "You think he will die for you as you did for him? He cares for no one Bella except for himself. He does not value anyone's life except his own and he will leave you the moment he gets bored."

Klaus' anger reached its breaking point and he tried to attack Edward but Bella held him back.

"He's baiting you," Bella said while holding onto Klaus tightly, "The others are out there…waiting with a stake."

Edward's eyes became wide with surprise, "How did you know that?"

"I can hear them and the wind is blowing their scents this way," Bella said, "Emmett is near the tree line, Rosalie is over by the left side of the house, Alice is on the other side of the house and Jasper is on the balcony above us waiting with the stake."

"Bella see reason," Edward pleaded.

"No," Bella said, "I won't let you hurt Klaus and I won't let you hurt anyone here."

"We have our ways," Alice said as she appeared next to Edward. "The Volturi…"

"Don't scare me," Bella interrupted, "I'm not scared of you or the Volturi or Esther; when will you realize that? I will not allow anyone to hurt my family."

"Bella, Klaus," Elijah's voice called out as he approached the doors.

"Don't think for one minute this is over," Edward warned. "I will not stop until they are dead."

Edward and Alice disappeared as did the others as Elijah stepped outside.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked.

"Trouble," Klaus said dryly as his eyes scanned the woods, "The Cullens were here."

"Are you both alright?" Elijah asked.

"They've gone insane," Bella said as she shook.

She had never seen so much hatred, anger, and emptiness in someone's eyes and the last person she ever expected to see that from was Edward.

"He was so cold." Bella continued.

"I won't let him hurt you," Klaus said before wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's take this conversation inside," Elijah said as he opened the door.

Once they were inside, Rebekah met them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"The Cullens," Klaus snarled. "We need to leave."

"We can't," Bella argued, "The council will suspect something."

"Besides your wonderful friends wish to speak with you," Kol said while coming over.

"I don't give a damn about the council." Klaus replied tensely.

"But I do," Bella said softly, "Whatever they think, they are still people I care about. They took me in and helped me after my parents died Klaus. I can't turn my back on them."

"Even those that caused your death," Kol questioned.

"Even them," Bella said. "Where's the council?"

"In the study," Elijah answered.

"I'll be back," Bella said, leaving the four of them alone.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"We should kill them all," a woman said.

"Maybe Isabella is right," Meredith's mother argued, "They didn't ask for this."

"You can't be serious," a man said astounded.

"I think they are," Bella said as she entered.

"You have no place here," a woman scoffed.

"Actually I do," Bella said as she closed the door, "My family was part of the founding families; I have every right to speak at these meetings and to vote."

"We already know you defend them," A man hissed.

"And you are too quick to condemn them," Bella snapped, "None of them asked for this life. I understand…you're scared and that's alright."

"We are not scared," Someone said.

"The fact that you say you aren't tells me you are. Who are those people out there? They're the ones that have protected this town. Some even gave their lives for it and were forced to become what they are. The fact that they still are defending you even as you condemn them speaks volumes that they are still the people we know and love. How can you justify their deaths when they give more than any of you have?" Bella replied as she walked closer to the group, "I know you're scared, it scared me at first too but you cannot kill them; you won't be killing monsters, you'll be killing the only people who can save us."

"No vampire has a voice among us," one of the judges said before they stood up, "She's one of them; she's wearing a lapis lazuli ring!"

"Are you?" Meredith's father asked.

"I can prove it," The judge said and threw water on Bella.

Bella could smell the vervain and waited for the pain but it never came.

"She isn't," Meredith's mother said relieved.

"Isabella's right," Pastor Young said, finally speaking, "Those people out there are the children we've known and supported. All in favor of reinstating Liz Forbes, Carol Lockwood and Meredith Fell to their previous positions, raise your hand."

Slowly one by one everyone's hands went up including those that had opposed Bella in the beginning.

"Agreed," Pastor Young said, "Those in favor of rethinking the previous decision of purging the town raise your hand."

No one's hand shot up.

"They aren't a danger," Bella said, "I will put my life on that."

"You're sure," the judge asked, "They won't hurt anyone."

"No innocents," Bella replied.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"What's going on in there?" Matt asked.

"Bella walked in a while ago," Bonnie said, "Where are the others?"

"Outside with the Mickelsons," Liz said.

Suddenly the door to the study opened and out came everyone. Meredith's father walked over to the group.

"Liz, Carol, Meredith you're all reinstated to your former positions." He said.

"Why?" Meredith asked, dumbfounded.

"Thank Bella for that." He said.

"She's assured us that there is no danger from Stefan, Caroline, Damon, you, Bonnie or the Mikelsons." Pastor Young added.

Bella walked out of the study and over to the group.

"We'll be seeing you at more of the meetings hopefully Bella and tell Damon he's welcome back as well." Pastor Young said before he went to join the party with everyone else.

"How?" Jeremy asked.

"They don't know," Bella said while keeping her distance, "It needs to stay that way."

"But the ring," Bonnie argued.

"They threw vervain water on me and it didn't do anything. They think it's just a gift from Klaus." Bella replied. "Where are they?"

"Outside." Elena said as she moved towards Bella, "Bella can we talk?"

Bella quickly stepped back as Elena's scent as well as Bonnie's washed over her.

"I can't," Bella said before she headed outside.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"The Cullens aren't going to stop," Stefan said with a scowl.

"So we kill them," Damon said while shrugging.

"What do you think is going on in the study?" Caroline asked nervously.

"I was vouching for you," Bella said as she walked to them before she looked at Damon, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah, "I swore on my life that no innocents would be hurt."

"Don't you mean our lives," Rebekah said.

"They don't know," Bella said softly, "The judge threw vervain water on me but it didn't have any effect. I'd rather keep it like that."

"Well I can't vouch for them but I suppose I can behave," Damon said smirking.

The Mikelsons looked at one another and nodded.

"You have our word," Klaus responded.

"Well here comes the big question," Kol said, "Where are we going to stay?"

"We could move back to the mansion," Rebekah suggested.

"It wouldn't be safe," Klaus said carefully as he grabbed Bella's hand yet keeping her at a distance due to the vervain soaked into her dress.

"The boarding house," Elena said while coming outside, "You can stay at the boarding house."

"Elena," Stefan warned.

Elena raised her hand to silence him, "It's under my name and Bonnie spelled it they can't get in; they'll be safe there…Bella will be safe there."

"Suddenly you care about her," Rebekah scoffed.

"Thank you," Bella said while looking at Elena.

"Oh this is just fantastic," Damon said sarcastically, "Bella I have no problem with but the rest of you, I don't want in my house."

"Damon," Elena said, "Please."

Damon growled, "Fine; let's get you all settled. This party is starting to bore me anyways."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Two hours later and everyone was settled into their separate rooms. Bella was lying in bed with Klaus, who was sleeping, but sleep evaded her. After an hour of staring at the ceiling, she got out of bed and walked down the stairs.

"Bella," Elena said as she entered the kitchen, "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Bella said while keeping her distance, "You?"

"Same," Elena said before she grabbed a bottle of wine, "Wanna join me?"

"I don't think it's a good idea," Bella said with a shake of her head.

"Please," Elena replied.

Bella conceded and the two of them walked into the living room. Elena sat in the loveseat while Bella took the couch.

"So," Elena said while handing her a glass.

Bella sighed, "What do you want to know Elena?"

"How? Why? When? Everything." Elena replied. "Why didn't you call?"

"Well calling the people that betrayed me wasn't exactly high on my list," Bella snapped before she quickly reigned in her anger, "I'm sorry."

"No," Elena said while shaking her head, "I deserve that. Tell me everything please…I want to understand."

"What do you want to understand Elena? I'm dead, there's nothing but that." Bella said frustrated, "Everyone wants to know how I'm feeling, how it happened, why didn't I do this blah, blah, blah, blah. You want to know everything Elena here it is…I woke up in my own grave Elena. I screamed and clawed and finally dug my way out. When Sam found me I was covered in dirt and blood. When he tried to comfort me I bit him…I turned into a predator. It took me two weeks before I could even think about seeing Klaus because I feared that I would hurt him. I felt so much guilt and disgust because once again I was screwed up. I couldn't drink human blood like a normal person, no I craved supernatural blood which screwed me up even more because out of all my friends only a handful are human while the rest I want to fed off of. Do you have any idea how messed up in the head that makes me? I fear what I might do and it's only amplified when I look at you or Caroline, or Bonnie, or Tyler and remember that you tried to kill Klaus; the man I love."

"Bella I'm sorry," Elena said, "I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to make it up to you. I hate myself for what I did knowing that it killed you."

"I don't care about me," Bella said as she stood up, "I would have died for him no matter what. I would have died for you and I did. What I'm angry about Elena is that my closest friends, no people I considered family, betrayed me in the most heinous and despicable way. You made me feel like I did when Edward left except it was twenty times worse because I loved Klaus more than I ever loved Edward." Bella said before she placed her glass down, "I can't do this tonight. I can't be around you yet because all I want to do is hurt you but deep down I know I don't want to."

Bella left Elena sitting there crying as she returned to bed. Klaus' arms wrapped around Bella before he kissed her temple; she broke down crying soon after that. Klaus just held her tightly, allowing her to release the frustration, pain, guilt, and anger she felt.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella woke up to an empty bed and she frowned. She grabbed her sweater, wrapped it around herself before she headed down the stairs.

"You look starved," Damon said as Bella entered the kitchen.

"Are you offering to be a donor?" Bella replied while sitting down. "Where is everyone?"

"Well your psycho new family left early this morning to find the Cullens, leaving me to watch you." Damon replied.

"They trust you enough to leave me alone with you?" Bella said while raising an eyebrow.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Well maybe I said Stefan was going to be here."

Bella shook her head before she moved away as Damon came closer to her.

"Don't think it would be a good idea to come near me," Bella said, "I'm hungry."

"Oh come on," Damon said while moving towards her, "It can't be that bad."

"You don't understand," Bella said as she continued to move backwards, "I can't control it."

"You do with Klaus," Damon countered.

"That's different." Bella argued.

"How so?" Damon challenged.

Bella didn't respond, instead she made a break for it but Damon was faster. He blocked her escape to the bedroom. He quickly pulled out a knife and cut open his arm.

"Come on," Damon said as Bella's eyes became fixated on the free flowing red substance, "You know you want a piece of me."

Within an instant Bella latched onto Damon's arm and started to drink hungrily from him. A few minutes later, Damon started to feel lightheaded.

"Bella I think you've had enough," Damon said while trying to force her off of him but he couldn't, "Bella."

Bella wanted to keep drinking…she was so hungry but she knew she had to stop. She fought away the predator side of her and she slowly regained her senses before releasing Damon, who stumbled back.

"You have to drink more than us don't you?" Damon asked before ripping open a blood bag and drinking from it hungrily.

"Unfortunately," Bella said while not looking at him.

"You feel ashamed," Damon commented, "Don't be…it's a part of who you are Bella."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Bella replied quietly.

"Soon enough the faces disappear," Damon said while trying to comfort her.

"I don't want it to. The day that happens, I become the monster I don't want to be." Bella said angrily before she walked outside to the back porch.

Damon grabbed some bourbon and two glasses before he followed her outside.

"Sit down," Damon said as he pulled out the patio chair.

Bella took a seat while Damon poured the bourbon into the glasses. He then pushed one towards her.

"I never wanted this life," Damon said as he sat down.

Bella looked shocked, "Really?"

Damon nodded, "See when I fell for Katherine I thought I did but when I woke up and found she wasn't here, I was just going to let death take me."

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"Stefan," Damon said, "He brought a girl to the Falls, where we played as kids. He had gone home and killed our father; that's when he started his ripper days. He was never cut out for this life and I didn't want it but he forced it on me. He bit her neck and pushed her towards me; I couldn't control that side and well I completed my transition." Damon said before he took a nice long drink, "It might be hard to believe but I was actually the level-headed one that kept my humanity between the two of us in the beginning."

"How did you deal?" Bella questioned.

"I met another vampire named Sage, who turned me onto all the pleasures it could bring me," Damon said while smirking, "I decided to turn it off; I was tired of fighting the guilt, pain and sadness so I shut down. I felt invincible, alive; I did what I wanted when I wanted and I didn't care."

"So you became the douche you pretend to be." Bella stated.

Damon laughed, "Pretty much. My humanity caught up to me though and it has never gone away."

"Then how did you do the things you did without any remorse?" Bella asked.

"I was able to keep it at a distance but it creeps up on me every now and again; especially when I'm around you and sometimes Elena but mainly you. When it does creep up that's when I start to really drinking." Damon explained.

"Like any normal human who's trying to deal." Bella said laughing, "Why me though? I mean Elena, I get that you care about her but you barely know me."

"You're different," Damon said.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Wow I haven't heard that one before."

"I'm serious," Damon said, "You're just one of those people that just sends off a vibe or something that says 'Hey it's okay to be yourself with me; I won't make any judgments'. You don't shy away from the harshness of the world; you embrace it and deal with it. You protect those who aren't worthy of your protection. You give your life for people that betray you and you just care." Damon explained, "Although I think you care too much."

"Caring isn't a bad thing," Bella countered. "Sure caring gets you hurt but I would rather feel pain then nothing at all. I've been there Damon when I was…alive; I was numb, I don't want that again."

"Then don't ever shut it off," Damon advised while pouring them each another glass, "That's what it is; numbness and false happiness."

"So it's like a drug," Bella commented.

"A very powerful drug," Damon said with a nod, "It takes a major emotional pull to bring you back from that kind of emptiness."

"What brought you back?" Bella asked.

"The night I met Elena," Damon said, "I thought she was Katherine at first; you can see how I could make that mistake."

"I've never met Katherine," Bella said.

"You never want to," Damon interrupted.

"Regardless I doubt I would mistake her for Elena." Bella said.

"Don't tell me," Damon said, "The eyes are the windows to a person's soul."

Bella shook her head, "As much as you don't want to admit it Damon it's true."

"Well then tell me," Damon said while leaning close, "What do you see in my eyes?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bella said.

"Come on," Damon coaxed.

Bella sighed, "You want no holds barred, the stripped down honest truth or the nice version?"

"I like no holds bar," Damon said while wiggling his eyebrows, "Honest truth though."

"Anger, pain, sadness, remorse, desire," Bella said.

"Oh I desire something," Damon interrupted with a smirk.

Bella continued, "But most of all, I see a little glimmer of hope."

"Hope," Damon scoffed.

"Yeah," Bella said, "You hide it because you're tired of getting hurt."

"Pain gets old after a while," Damon replied dryly as he sat back down.

Bella stood up, "I would much rather feel the pain than nothing at all Damon."

"Bella," Klaus' voice rang from inside the house.

"Outside," Bella called out before she smiled at Damon, "Don't fear it."

"Where's Stefan?" Klaus asked before glaring at Damon.

"Oh he went off to school with Elena," Damon said while smiling, "He's already missed too much already."

"You," Klaus hissed.

"Klaus it's alright," Bella said while pushing Klaus back, "Damon actually shed a lot of light on some things for me."

Klaus looked surprised, "Really?"

"Really," Bella said while smiling, "Come on, I'm going to go insane if I stay inside one more minute. I want to go to the Grill."

"I don't know about that," Klaus replied.

"Look you can either go with me or stay here but I'm going to get dressed. You have until I hit that front door to decide." Bella said.

"Fine," Klaus said.

"Oh lighten up," Bella said before kissing his check, "First round is on me.

Bella disappeared inside the house, leaving the two men outside.

"Whapshhh," Damon said; breaking the silence.

"What?" Klaus asked confused.

"You're whipped," Damon said with a smile as he stood up, "She has you wrapped around her fingers and don't deny that you don't love it, but if you don't, I'll gladly take your place."

"Take a number Salvatore but don't expect me to give up my spot so easily," Klaus replied with another glare.

"One can hope," Damon said before he walked back into the house.

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry it's been a while, but school has taken up most of my time. Good news graduation is approaching and I will be free for a month ****. Sorry I didn't get any teasers out last time either won't happen again.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel. She is awesome and so helpful. Shout out to my dears on Bambi's Beloveds!**

**Don't really have much to say so I guess just review things are about to get interesting ;) (This time reviews will get you teasers I promise.)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Make sure you read the author's note at the bottom. Please it is very important!**_

_**"Never Let Me Go"**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Klaus didn't speak as he and Bella drove towards the Grill, but Bella could tell something was bothering him.

"Klaus," Bella said while grabbing his hand, "What is it?"

"What did you and Damon speak about?" Klaus asked yet his eyes never looked at her.

"He can relate," Bella said, "He didn't want this life either. He was just being a friend."

"He wants you," Klaus replied tensely.

"But I don't want him," Bella said with a smile, "Do you ever think maybe…just maybe that he makes his comments, and does the things he does towards me because he knows it gets under your skin? Damon cares for Elena, not me. In me all he sees is a friend and right now I need a friend that understands."

"I understand," Klaus replied.

"I know you do but Damon can understand on a different level." Bella said before she turned towards Klaus as they parked, "Look at me," Bella said and Klaus did, "I love you Klaus and nothing will change that but Damon understands the fighting with what we are. You accepted it and so has he, but he went through what I'm going through and it's nice to have someone that has been there." Bella stroked Klaus' cheek, "Just remember I came to you first; I wanted to be with you."

Klaus took Bella's hand and kissed it, "I'm sorry," he said, "My jealousy gets the better of me at times."

"I think it's cute when you're jealous," Bella said, "It just shows you care."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Klaus asked while looking towards the grill.

"I want to," Bella said firmly.

Klaus nodded and got out opening her door. Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked into the Grill and it seemed like everyone froze. Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon were all seated in a little booth near the bar. Elena smiled at Bella, but Bella refused to meet her friend's gaze.

"It's about time," Tori's voice said, cutting through the silence.

Bella moved away from Klaus and walked over to the bar to hug Tori.

"Hey girl," Bella said.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tori asked while hugging her back, "You know when I took that promotion I didn't know you would just up and disappear like that."

"It wasn't exactly planned," Bella said with a laugh, "Tori you remember Klaus."

"Ah yes tall, dark and English." Tori shook his hand, "I take it you're the reason boss lady ran out."

"I'm partly responsible," Klaus replied yet the evidence of guilt was present in his voice and Bella squeezed his hand.

"Well boss I gotta say you showing up to the Mayor's party had the whole town talking," Tori continued, "That's all they talk about actually."

"What can I say I always seem to be able to cause a stir," Bella said.

"Look boss, I know you just got back but my sister is really sick and…" Tori started.

Bella held up her hand, stopping Tori, "Go," Bella said before she started to take off her jacket, "Get out of here, I got this."

"Thanks," Tori said before she ran off to grab her coat.

Bella walked over to the bar and started serving. Most of the people came over to talk to Bella and ask where she had been. The Mikelsons just sat at the bar, listening, as she told people that she just needed time away. They were impressed with how easily she just lied to people but then again, she had been doing that for years as to what happened to her parents.

Finally it was close to midnight and Bella started kicking people out, calling taxis for those too drunk to drive, and cleaning up. Elijah, Klaus and Kol helped her boot those who didn't want to leave while Rebekah sat at the bar.

"They want to talk to you," she said while looking at Elena and the others, "Alone."

"Not tonight," Bella said while putting up the bottles of liquor.

"Yes tonight," Caroline shouted, causing everyone to freeze, "No more waiting."

Bella slowly turned around, her eyes blazing with anger. She placed both hands on the bar and glared.

"Fine _Carrie_," Bella said while using the name she knew Caroline hated, "What should we talk about first hmm? How my best friends betrayed me and stuck my boyfriend in a coffin? How you faked him leaving me? How you _lied_ to my face? Which one of those fucked up things that _you_ guys did to me would you like to start with and believe me list doesn't stop there."

"Bella," Bonnie said, her eyes wide with fear at how much anger was present in Bella's voice, "We didn't think…"

"Oh no you thought," Bella said, cutting her off, "_You_ thought you knew what was best for me, _you_ thought you were doing the right thing, _you_ thought you knew him but guess what, all your assumptions were _wrong_."

"He nearly killed Elena," Jeremy argued, "You were there."

"Yes I was," Bella snapped, "But he didn't; he stopped and he let her go." Her eyes snapped to Elena, "You saw it…I know you did. Tell them."

"She's right," Elena said with tears brimming at the corners of her eyes, "Something changed in him and I knew we would be safe."

"Elena," Stefan said.

"No Stefan she's right," Elena replied while shaking her head. She stood up and walked over to Bella, "I'm so sorry. We hurt you in the worst way possible and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it. There are no excuses for what we did." Elena attempted to grab Bella's hand, but she refused to let her.

"You're right there aren't," Bella said; her jaw was tense.

"And even after all that we did, you saved us, you saved Alaric so that tells me you don't hate us." Elena continued.

"I don't hate you," Bella said through gritted teeth, "But that doesn't mean I'm not angry, or hurt, or completely still baffled at what you did."

"But you saved Alaric," Matt said, "Even after you knew."

"Because it's not right," Bella shouted, "I knew what it was like having someone you love be taken away from you because of wanting revenge. I wouldn't wish that on anyone but it doesn't change anything. You were my family and you took away someone I loved. You lied to me and made me feel like Edward did, only this time it was worse. I would _never_ have done that to any of you."

"Bella please," Elena said; her tears were finally spilling over.

Bella turned her back, "Get out," She said and when no one moved she yelled it, "Get the hell out!"

Slowly one by one everyone left and Bella slumped to the floor behind the bar. Klaus waved his siblings away as he approached Bella and they abided his silent order by leaving. Klaus crouched next to Bella and wrapped an arm around her.

"I can't do this," Bella said with a shake of her head, "Whenever I see them I just get so…"

"I know," Klaus said as he kissed her head, "It's overwhelming especially in the beginning. If you had been able to have more time I think it would have been easier."

"Why are you defending them? I mean isn't that my job; defending the guilty." Bella asked.

Klaus chuckled, "Well I figure I would take that burden off your shoulders."

"I want to hurt them Klaus," Bella confessed, "I want them to feel the pain I felt when I thought you left me. Then I feel guilty about thinking you would do that."

Klaus forced Bella to look at him, "You have no reason to feel guilty so don't you dare allow that to happen." He said seriously, "I admit in the beginning I hated them, blamed them, and despised them. Kol and Rebekah were all for killing them but I didn't want to and do you know why?" Bella shook her head, "Because deep down I knew that is not what _you_ would have wanted. I also know, even now, if something were to happen to them it would hurt you. Why else would you come back here? You may feel the anger and the betrayal, but above anything they are your family. Look at my family; we have backstabbed, hurt, and betrayed each other and yet here we are, united after so many years of pain. All sins are forgivable, you taught me that."

"No I didn't," Bella denied.

"Yes you did," Klaus replied while stroking her cheek, "You showed me that by accepting me as I am. You had every opportunity to turn me away yet you didn't. You didn't ask anything of me except for the truth which is much harder than asking someone to change. You are not a monster for being angry or upset; things are just much more intensified by your new…condition."

"I'm a vampire Klaus you can say it," Bella said dejectedly.

Klaus gave her a small smile, "Blunt as always. It's okay to breakdown Isabella; vulnerability isn't a weakness."

"I always thought it was," Bella replied honestly.

"As did I but a very strange girl showed me that vulnerability doesn't make you weak. it makes you human and without our humanity we are just mindless, blood thirsty beasts." Klaus said.

Bella leaned into Klaus, "I love you."

"And I love you," Klaus replied, "We will never part again."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Bella said with a small smile.

"Come on," Klaus said before standing up and helping Bella, "You look exhausted."

By the time Klaus and Bella returned to the boarding house, she had passed out.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Thought you two would be out later," Damon said from his spot on the couch as Klaus returned down the stairs after putting Bella in bed, "Drink?"

"Please," Klaus replied before he shook off his jacket.

Klaus took the loveseat and Damon pushed a drink towards him. They sat in silence for minutes until finally Klaus spoke.

"Thank you," he said.

"Excuse me?" Damon asked.

"Thank you." Klaus repeated.

"For what?" Damon asked confused.

"For being her friend," Klaus answered, "For understanding her; that's something she desperately wants and needs right now. It's something I can't give her...not really."

"The mighty Klaus admitting his inadequacies," Damon said surprised, "Never thought I would see the day."

"Don't push me Damon," Klaus warned, "Just because I'm thankful that you're helping her doesn't mean I like you."

"Well that's a relief," Damon replied, "I don't see us being friends."

A few more minutes of silence passed before Damon finally spoke.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus questioned.

"She looks like shit," Damon said, "I mean she's still gorgeous no doubt, but she looks…_weathered_."

Klaus sighed, "I don't know; I don't think she's getting enough blood."

"I donated this morning," Damon said eyeing Klaus. "There's something else going on."

"If I were to tell you my fears then that would make us comrades." Klaus said.

"Look I'm only concerned about _her_ well-being," Damon assured, "What is wrong?"

"She sleeps more than us, the blood seems to burn off faster than in our bodies and she constantly fights the primal side of vampirism." Klaus answered.

Damon thought for a few moments before he quietly said, "You think the venom is taking over."

"The possibility has crossed my mind," Klaus admitted, "She only had a little bit of our blood in her when she died but the venom, it _bonded_ to her genetic make-up; it was taking over her body even when she was alive."

"So you think maybe our blood held the venom at bay for a while, but now it's making a comeback?" Damon questioned.

"It's a theory Jake's sister and I have spoken about." Klaus said. "Since she came back slowly, everything is escalating."

"So if the venom was taking over, she wouldn't be sleeping like she is or exhausted," Damon pointed out. Then his eyes went wide, "Unless the venom was just picking up where it left off."

"Jake's sister is running more tests, but she hasn't found anything yet." Klaus said.

"So what is your plan?" Damon asked, "Don't deny you don't have one."

"Until we know anything, make sure she feeds as often as she needs." Klaus answered, "Keep a watchful eye on her, that's all we can do."

"How did she change you?" Damon asked studying Klaus, "Not even a year ago you were this cold, heartless bastard who only cared about himself and yet the moment you saw her again that all changed. How did she do it?"

"She didn't," Klaus said, "I mean in a way I supposed she did, but unlike many before her she didn't try to change me; she _accepted_ me. The more time I spent with her, the more I realized I wasn't being the man she deserved. She loved me with even my darkest side. I wanted to be the man she deserved, a man she could be proud of. I wanted to be the man she believed I was. I think she makes you feel that way too."

"I wish I could see what she sees." Damon admitted, "For someone who has fought, suffered, and who's been hurt, she still looks for the good in everyone; except Elena and the others."

"She's angry," Klaus said tensely, "They betrayed her. She doesn't hate them. She just isn't ready to forgive."

"It was in all honesty my idea to put you in that frozen state," Damon said.

"It was good a plan," Klaus admitted.

"Wouldn't exactly say that," Damon replied dryly, "It got Bella killed and it put her in the position she is in now."

"I've learned there are always casualties when you allow hatred and vengeance to consume your soul." Klaus said. "Those closest to us suffer for our inability to let go of such things."

"She'll forgive them, won't she?" Damon said knowingly.

"In time," Klaus said, "Bella has a heart that's so loving, caring, and protective. There's no room in it for hate."

"A rare thing," Damon said before pouring another drink.

"A very rare thing indeed. It's something that's meant to be cherished and protected." Klaus added firmly.

"Well Klaus I think we have come to some common ground." Damon said while smiling, "I told you months ago, we could be great friends."

"Drinking partners yes, but friends I wouldn't go that far just yet Damon," Klaus said before he stood up and headed for the stairs.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"I can't believe her," Caroline huffed, "How can she treat us like this?"

"We betrayed her Caroline," Matt said, "I'd be worried if she _wasn't_ angry."

"But we were only trying to protect her." Caroline defended.

"We made a decision _for_ her," Elena said angrily, "We chose to take away someone important to her. We sat there and lied to her face; we covered up our tracks and made her believe that Klaus left her. We destroyed her by doing that and she should be angry."

"Elena," Stefan said while trying to comfort her, "You can't keep destroying yourself over what happened."

"Can't I?" Elena countered, "Every decision I make hurts someone. Convincing Damon to feed Caroline his blood turned her into a vampire, you and Damon both get hurt by me, Bonnie; you lost your mother, your grandmother, and you nearly lost Jamie over me, Jeremy; we lost Jenna, Matt; you lost Vicki and Tyler; you lost your dad and you lost your humanity." Elena said yelling, "We think we know best, but who were we to decide for Bella?"

Elena walked to her car and slammed the door before she sped off.

"Give her some time," Matt said while grabbing Stefan, stopping him from chasing after her.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella woke up in Klaus' arms and it was still dark. She carefully untangled herself from him and grabbed a sweater. She made her way quietly down the stairs and out to the front yard.

"Another sleepless night?" Elijah asked.

"You could say that," Bella said.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Elijah questioned before walking over to her.

"Go right ahead," Bella said.

Elijah sat down beside her on the front steps.

"What has you up this late?" Bella asked.

"Strategizing." Elijah explained before he looked at Bella gravely, "You do know that there is a possibility that we will have to kill them."

Bella nodded slowly, "I know."

"You know my mother was not always as evil as you have seen," Elijah stated, "At once she was very loving yet the loss of our youngest brother was too much to bare."

"Didn't give her the right to do what she did," Bella stated, "She still had five children who were living; you needed her." Bella sighed, "Though I should be thankful to her for doing what she did."

"Why is that?" Elijah questioned.

"Without her turning you all, I wouldn't have met Klaus," Bella answered.

"You truly love my brother," Elijah said, "And he truly loves you. I never thought I would see the day; Niklaus capable of love."

"We're all capable of love Elijah," Bella replied, "You just have to be open to it and not run from it."

"Bella we should talk," Elijah said carefully, "There are some things concerning Klaus…"

"You mean my increased thirst compared to yours?" Bella asked, interrupting Elijah and causing his eyes to widen. "You all underestimate me too much."

"I'm beginning to see that," Elijah said soon after regaining his composure, "So you know what's going on."

"More like I feel what's going on," Bella said, "I can feel my body fighting in itself."

"Are you in pain?" Elijah asked worriedly.

"Sometimes," Bella admitted, "When I'm extremely hungry I start to feel like my insides are on fire; that's the venom spreading."

"Have you told Klaus?" Elijah said quietly.

Bella shook her head, "We have enough to deal with." Bella quickly changed the subject, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Elijah responded.

"How do you forgive?" Bella asked, "I mean after everything that's happened how do…we vampires forgive?"

"Well for a vampire to forgive is extremely hard; you know everything is amplified for us so the desire to forgive must outweigh everything else." Elijah explained, "You're having trouble forgiving Elena and the others."

"I want to but…" Bella trailed.

"You've had to deal with a lot and you haven't fully accepted everything. It's okay to still be angry with them. In all honesty I'm impressed you haven't hurt any of them." Elijah admitted.

"I don't want to," Bella said firmly.

"Then you'll be fine," Elijah said before he stood up, "I think I've interrupted your reflection time; I'll be inside if you need anything."

Bella nodded and looked up to the moon. For another hour she sat outside until she heard the rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Bella said while standing up.

"Just me," Alaric said as he came into the light.

"Rick," Bella said surprised, "You're…you."

"All thanks to you," Rick said while coming closer, "That shot helped; I'm no longer Mr. Hyde."

Bella smiled, "That's good."

"Can I join you?" Alaric asked.

"Sure, you know what they say; the more the merrier." Bella replied as she sat back down, "Why are you up so late?"

"Hunting then I smelled you over here." Alaric explained.

"You're on the bunny diet?" Bella asked.

"Half and half actually," Alaric replied laughing.

Silence fell between the two until finally Alaric said softly; "Thank you."

"For what?" Bella asked.

"You sacrificed everything for me, the others, and him; I don't think we really know just how much you did." Alaric said.

"Well I would like to say you all would do the same for me, but I highly doubt that." Bella said dryly.

"There's no excuse for what happened," Rick said, "They know that; Elena especially. She's been really taking it hard."

"They lied to me Rick," Bella said, "You can't imagine the pain and emptiness I felt even though it was for a few hours. I lost faith in everything I knew."

"I've been there," Rick said, "After Jenna died I shut down. I felt numb and hollow. I hated myself for not saving her; blamed myself even, saying if I told her sooner none of this would have happened. I loved her," Alaric reached into his pocket and pulled a box out, "I planned on asking her to marry me you know."

"She would have said yes," Bella said comforting him, "She talked a lot about you in her letters."

"I'm sorry for the part I played in what's happened Bella; I wouldn't wish this life on anyone. I'm not saying you should forgive us; we don't deserve it. I just hope one day you can understand." Alaric said.

"I _do_ understand," Bella said, "More than you know. I know what he did; I left him for what he did. I just can't understand why none of you had any faith in _me_? You I get; you didn't know me, but the others they knew me. I had faith enough to trust them, why couldn't they do the same for me?"

"I don't know," Alaric replied, "I wish there was a simple answer to tell you, but I don't have one." Alaric stood up, "I should go but know this Bella; we are behind you whatever you decide to do now."

"We'll see," Bella replied and watched Alaric disappear.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella sat out on the front steps watching the sun rise and she didn't move until Damon came out with a cup of blood.

"Figured you would be hungry," Damon said before sitting next to her, "How long have you been out here?"

"Since two this morning," Bella replied.

"Alone?" Damon questioned.

"For the most part, yes," Bella said, "Look I get it you guys need to keep an eye on me, but sometimes a girl just needs to be alone with her thoughts."

"Well what's going on in that crazy head of yours?" Damon asked before sipping his own glass of blood.

"They're going to die," Bella said sadly, "Even if we do break whatever hold Esther has on them, they still won't let me go."

"An obsessed vampire is a very dangerous thing," Damon admitted. "Does that bother you?"

"In a way," Bella admitted, "I remember how they once were…how we once were. I don't want them dead, but I also know that I won't let anyone hurt those I care about and they will just to get to me."

"What's this about the Volturi?" Damon asked.

"Edward and the others are trying to convince them that you all are dangerous to their secret." Bella explained, "Rebekah says their egos have inflated too much." Bella looked to the sky, "They'll bring an army if they have to…to destroy the entire town. We have to get to them before they can organize."

"Why don't you let us handle it and you take a backseat," Damon suggested.

Bella quickly stood up and glared at Damon.

"I'm not a child, I'm not weak. It's because of me they're doing this and if you or anyone else thinks for one second I'm going to just stand behind and hide then you're wrong." Bella seethed, "This is _my_ fight as well as yours so stop treating me like I'm fragile and start treating me like an equal."

She quickly stormed into the house and slammed the door.

Damon sipped his blood and sighed, "Well this is going to be more interesting than I thought." He said to himself before he stood up.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked after coming outside.

"Oh trying to decide if your girlfriend's bark is worse than her bite or vice versa," Damon said while clapping him on the shoulder, "We're in for a fight with her just so you know."

Klaus sighed, "Oh boy."

**A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter! For everyone wanting Bella to be angry at the gang don't worry there's much more to come! Sorry I didn't get the teasers out this time. Finals and Graduation plus getting ready for Christmas has really just kept me busy. Good news though I graduated yesterday and have about a month off so plenty of time for writing. **

**Speaking of writing I was just informed today that I have been nominated in **_**The Burning Diamond**_** awards! The lovely AllyDLV has been nominated as well (give her some love too)! So I need something from you guys go and vote! Even if it isn't me you vote for there are several other amazing stories nominated so go and vote. You can vote for multiple stories if you want! The website is crossoverawards . blogspot . com so please go and vote under the nominee tab. You have until the December 29****th**** so please if you want to get me anything for Christmas go and vote! I have decided for every person that PMs me that they voted I will send out a sneak peek at the next story I will publishing! **

**Thank you M. for hosting the awards!**

**My dear lovely beta is also involved in the contest as a banner designer she has done all my banners for my stories and the chapter book covers so big love and props to her! Thank you also so much for the help on this chapter.**

**Review my dears and remember let me know that you voted and I will send you a sneak peek at the new story coming in the new year!**


End file.
